Hollywood Springs
by MustangLover2889
Summary: Tori is leaving Hollywood Arts for three months to record a demo at Rocque Records, She will be staying at Palm wood springs. She meets the guys from Big Time Rush, and ends up having some really fun times with them.
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: Tori is leaving Hollywood Arts for three months, maybe more. Her parents decided to send her to Palm Wood Springs, in hopes of possibility getting signed. She is going to be recording a demo with Gustavo Rocque. Tori meets the guys from Big Time Rush, and ends up having a lot of fun. **

TORI's POV

I walked into hollywood arts, realizing that this was going to be the last time for three months, my parents told me this morning that I was going to be leaving for palm wood springs after school. Trina was suppose to be driving me. I spotted my friends in thier usual hangout, by the lockers.

"Hey Tori," Andre said, smiling.

I smiled back, "Heyy...Umm, I have some bad news. Though some of you may not see it that way," I said, looking at Jade.

"What is it?" Beck asked, he was leaning against a locker.

"I'm leaving Hollywood Arts today...For three months, maybe longer," I said.

Andre and Beck both said, "What!" at the same time.

"Not again," Rex said, he was Robbie's puppet.

"Your right, I see that as good news," Jade said, she was standing next to Andre.

I rolled my eyes, "What do you mean, Not again?" I asked Rex.

"About a week before you arrived, a good friend of ours moved away. She claimed that she wanted to further her career," Jade said.

"That what she did," Beck said.

"So she saids!" Jade snapped at him.

"Jade, Mikaela did move away to further her career. She just broke a time record for a cross country course with Sunshine's Echo, that would be the second record that they broke since the move, put two and two together," Andre said. He seemed to know what he was talking about.

Beck looked at him, "How do you know that? Mikaela hasnt called me all month, it's very unlike her. Infact she hasnt even visited this month," He said.

"Mikaela called, and told me. We didnt talk long," Andre said.

"Umm...That would be my fault, I told Mikaela that you replaced her with someone else," Jade said.

Beck glared at her, "Why'd you tell her that lie?" He asked.

"Because you were hanging out with Tori a lot," Jade said.

Andre looked back and fourth between Jade and Beck, they werent even together anymore and they still seemed to get into arguments about random stuff. "So why are you leaving HA for three months?" He asked Tori.

"My parents sent gustavo rocque a sample of 'Make it in America', and well he loved it. So he told my parents that if I was up for it, he'd help me record a demo. They asked me this morning, and you know as well as anyone should, I couldnt refuse this offer," I said, running a hand through my long hair. I was glad for the subject change.

"Gustavo Rocque? He basically found Big Time Rush, and they are famous now," Robbie said.

"Big Time Rush? They coming to our school?" Cat asked, joining us.

Everyone looked at her, "Umm...No, Tori is going to be recording a Demo with Gustavo Rocque, Big Time Rush is signed to him," Robbie said.

"Oh...fohie," Cat said, "Wait Tori is leaving us?" She asked, catching on to what Robbie just said.

I nodded, "For three months...maybe," I said.

"What does that mean?" Cat asked.

Jade scoffed, "It means that Tori may or may not be returning to Hollywood Arts," She said.

Tori looked at her, "You'd love the not part, wouldnt you," I asked.

Jade smiled and nodded, "You have no idea," she said.

I rolled my eyes, "Well I believe we have to get to Sikowitz's class, otherwise we're all going to be late," I said, walking away. I was planning to go through this day like it was a normal day, nothing was going to really change. Expect for after school, Trina told our parents that she'd be glad to give me to ride to Palm wood Springs, though I was secertly thinking it was because she has a huge crush on BTR's Kendall Knight and she was hoping to meet him, they'd fall in love. Yeah like that would happen.


	2. Chapter 2

BTR's POV

"RUN!" Kendall said, he heard Gustavo coming because he asked where the dogs were. Which was what Gustavo always called them. Kendall took off running, hoping that they could escape Gustavo's office before he found them snopping again.

"Dogs! I know what you were doing," Gustavo said, spotting them.

"Busted...again. Way to go Carlos," Logan said, looking at Carlos.

Carlos was laying on the floor, after tripping over a box and making a lot of noise in the process, "Hey, the box was in the way," He said, getting up.

"It isnt what it looks like," Kendall said.

Gustavo looked at him, "Really because it looks like you were snopping...again," He said.

"Okay, so it is what it looks like," Kendall said, looking at his friends.

Kelly joined them, "Why were you snopping?" She asked.

Kendall looked at James, who looked at Logan, who looked at Carlos, who looked at the wall and pointed , "The wall told us too," He said.

"No, we heard that you were going to be helping someone record a demo and we figured that we might know her or him," Kendall said.

"Her name is Tori Vega, and you met her at Rocky Road High school, she was one of the girls from Hollywood Arts," Gustavo said.

"Tori?" James asked. He had a major crush on her for like a week, but then he figured that he'd never see her again, so he moved on.

Kendall looked at James and got huge eyes, "Oh no you dont! Gustavo...Why?" He asked, looking at the producer.

"What? What did I do or say?" Gustavo asked.

"Tori Vega is coming here? When?" James asked.

Kelly looked at something, "Today, probably going to be here around 6:30," She said.

Logan looked at Kendall, "Should we do something? You know, like tie James up?" He asked.

Kendall shook his head, "No, I doubt Tori even remembers us. It has been like, how long has it been?" He asked.

"Like 6 months," Logan said.

"6 months and 12 days to be exact," James said. Kendall looked at him strangely, "What? I've been keeping track of the days. Tori very well might be the love of my life," He said.

"Okay, so you say...but what about last week when you met Kelsey, you swore that she was the one for you then," Logan said.

"He saids that about every girl he meets," Carlos said.

Kendall nodded, "James, we're in the present time. I thought you said that there was nothing between you and Tori," He said.

James shrugged, opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. He seemed to be in a deep thought now, "She will be mine!" He said, took off running.

Kendall and Logan looked at each other, "Should we be worried?" Logan asked.

"I do not want you dogs messing up Tori's chances here, she is here to record a demo. That it that. Got it?" Gustavo asked, getting up in Kendall's face, since he was the one to more likely disobey what Gustavo saids.

"Crystal," Kendall said. He didnt show signs of fear, like his buddies might have done if they were in his shoes. He has always been open minded, saying what was on his mind. But it has gotten him in trouble with Gustavo in the past before.

"Good. Now go get James, we have a new song to record before Tori gets her," Gustavo said.

Kendall looked at his friends, "Come on. I bet he's in the hotel lobby, waiting till Tori arrives. Which wont be till 6 30, that's like 5 hours away," He said, leading the way. Maybe for once, there wont be any fights about who is going to make the first move on Tori, unlike the last time. When it was Jo who they were fighting about.


	3. Chapter 3

TORI's POV

I sighed, leaning against the high school wall. Sikowitz found out that I was leaving for three months, well because Cat told him. He has to be one of the coolest teachers that I will ever have.

_(Flashback)_

_I walked in Sikowitz's room behind Beck, and sat down next to him. We were waiting for Sikowitz to show up, and hopefully have a semi-normal class today, but according to sikowitz's, normal is boring. _

_"Good morning class, I'm thinking today we should talk about leaving HA to record a demo with Gustavo Rocque, a once in the lifetime opporunuity," Sikowitz said, He came in through the window._

_"How'd you find out about that?" I asked._

_"Cat texted me, Tori how does this make you feel?" Sikowitz asked._

_Everyone looked at me, "Ummm...I'm nervous and excited at the same time. I know I'll miss my friends and everything about this school, but I know that I couldnt pass this by," I said, smiling._

_"No you couldnt, just make sure you keep in contact with us. Let us know how the demo is coming along," Sikowtiz said._

_"I'm sure going to miss the coolest teacher ever," I said._

_Sikowitz smiled and held out his arms, "Come here," He said. I stood up and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "We'll all miss you," He said._

_Jade coughed, "No we're not," she said. Everyone looked at her._

_Cat stood up, "I know I will," She said, joining Sikowitz and I. Before I know it Beck, Andre and Robbie joined in on the group hug. Jade remained where she was. That didnt really surprise me._

_(End of Flashback)_

"Hey Tori," I looked up and say Beck walking towards me. I smiled

"Hey you," I said.

"Waiting for your sister?" He asked, leaning against the school wall. He seemed to make everything look cool.

I nodded, "Yep, she has a audition or something. She texted me saying that I'd have to wait an hour or so. So like Trina. But it's all okay," I said, looking at my phone, I've been waiting for over 45 minutes now.

"I could give you a ride, it's only a 2 1/2 - 3 hour drive, and it's the weekend," Beck said, running a hand through his hair.

I couldnt see a problem there, "Okay, I'll let Trina know. I wished that I had my driver's licencse, that way I could just drive myself," I said, smiling. I texted Trina, '_Hey you dont need to give me a ride, Beck said that he'll give me a ride instead._'

"Ready?" Beck asked, heading over to his car.

I nodded, my phone went off and I looked at it, '_What! No I said, I'll give you a ride. I want to meet Kendall! Do not ruin this for me!.' _I had to smile, my sister sometimes lives in a daydream, so I texted her back, _'Okay...well you have like 30 seconds to get out here, otherwise I'm leaving. And the chances of the guys from BTR being there, are most likely very slim.'_ I walked over to Beck's car and got in, and right on cue my sister texted back, _"I'm still waiting to audition, just go. I'll see you tomorrow or something, coming to visit.'_ Great.

"Well Trina is still waiting to audition for a play," I said.

Beck started his car and looked at me, "Think she'll get it?" He asked.

I shook my head, "Maybe...but I'm sure she wont," I said, smiling.

Beck chuckled and pulled out of the school parking lot, "Well she is talentless, not to be mean," He said.

"Oh I know she is. I hope she doesnt try to stay at Palm Wood Springs, she was so angry this morning when she found out that I was going to be recording a demo with Gustavo. I mean she actually made me start walking to school," I said.

"She wouldnt give you a ride?" Beck asked.

I shook my head, "No, she ran upstairs and said she wasnt going to school today. But then my parents asked her if she could give me a ride after school, I was already walking to school when Trina picked me up," I said, looking out the car window. Good Bye Hollywood Arts...For now. I thinking about a lot of the past few events in the past couple months, there were some ups and downs. I loved getting a chance to perform at the plantium music awards.

I was so deep in thought that I lost track of time, until Beck said something, "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just thinking. So how long have you been driving?" I asked.

Beck looked at the clock, "About 2 hours now, so we'll be there in about an hour or 30 minutes," He said, smiling.

"You werent speeding, were you?" I asked.

"No, well not all the time. What time they expecting you?" Beck asked.

I looked at my cell phone, I had two text messages, "Umm...I think around 6:30, my mom and dad never really said," I told him. _'Have from at Palm wood springs, and when you get back in three months, we're going to have non-stop fun.'_ That was from Andre. The other one was from Cat, _'I'll miss you. Hey if you ever see my brother, tell him Hi. He randomly goes there sometimes, to scream at people.'_ I smiled a little, I met her brother once. He is really weird, he really does weird things.

"Well sadly, your going to be a little late," Beck said.

I sighed and nodded, "Yeah, I figured that. Thanks to Trina, she just had to audition for a play today," I said. Really I wasnt annoyed, I guess the more I waited for Trina to get done, the more I realizied how much I was really going to miss HA for the three months that I was going to be at PWS. But like I told my friends, this was something that I couldnt refuse and I was really looking forward to recording a demo with Gustavo, though I heard that he can be strict.


	4. Chapter 4

BTR's POV

Kendall walked around the hotel lobby, James was hiding from him. He figured that he was waiting for Tori to arrive. He looked at his cell phone, it was 6 25. "James! Come on man, I'm sure she's going to be heading right for the studio," He said.

"Umm...Kendall, we have a problem," Logan said, jogging up.

Kendall held up a hand, "Katie!" He said, spotting his little sister.

Katie stopped walking, "If your looking for James, he's hiding before the front desk right now. But he's probably going to find a different spot now that I gave it away," Katie said, walking over by her big brother.

Kendall looked at Logan, "So what is the problem?" He asked.

Logan pointed over towards where Carlos was standing, he was holding onto flowers and a sign that said 'Welcome To Palm wood Springs Tori.'

"Seriously?" Kendall asked. He held a little scream, and turned around to find James coming out of his hiding spot.

James ran over by Carlos, "Dude, I called dibs," He said.

Carlos looked at him, "No you didnt," He said.

Kendall looked at Logan, "Should we do something?" He asked.

Logan shrugged, "Probably," He said.

"Yes I did. You may not remember it because it was like 6 months ago, when we first met Tori," James said.

"Yeah, and you said that you were going to move on, since you said that you were probably never going to see her again," Carlos said.

Kendall walked over to his friends, "Enough! Okay, look Tori may not even be looking to be part of a relationship or anything. She may just be wanting to record her demo and then head back to hollywood arts, have either of you thought of that," He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Carlos and James looked at him, "You just want her for yourself!" James said, poking Kendall in the arm.

"Yeah, we're not going down without a fight," Carlos said.

"She's here," Logan whispered to Kendall, most likely James and Carlos didnt hear him because of them arguing over Tori. Kendall looked over to where Logan was pointing, he was right.

TORI's POV

"Well, here we are," Beck said, stopping in front of the hotel.

I nodded and looked over at him, "Thanks for the ride, it was a lot more pleasureable then it would have been if Trina was the one driving," I said, opening the car door. I wondered if I'd even see the guys from Big time rush tonight. I was looking forward to getting to hang with them more. Especially Kendall, I've always thought he was hot but he also had a great personality.

"Anytime," Beck said.

I got out of the car, and went around back to get my bags. "Your not going to forget about me are you?" I asked, smiling.

Beck laughed, and pulled me into a hug, "Never," He said.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Well give me a call sometime tomorrow, tell Andre and them to do the same," I said. I pulled out of the hug and picked up my bags. "Talk to you later Beck," I said.

"See ya Tor," Beck said, getting back into his car.

I started walking towards the hotel when I spotted Logan and Kendall, James and Carlos seemed to be arguing over something.

"Hey Stranger," Kendall said, smiling. He looked at his two friends to see if they stopped arguing. Not yet.

"Hey, how have you been?" I said, giving him a hug.

"I've been good. But we're suppose to be recording a new song," Kendall said.

"Tori!" James said, it was either something that kendall said or he just recongized Tori's voice. He picked her up a little when he hugged me.

I smiled, "Hey James, and Carlos and Logan," I said. I looked at my cell phone, "Hey is it to late to go meet Gustavo or no?" I asked.

Logan shrugged, "He's not going to be happy with us, Gustavo said he are suppose to record a new song, but he said that 5 hours ago," He said, looking at James.

I looked at Kendall, and he nodded. "Why do I have a feeling that this is normal for you guys?" I asked.

James looked at Kendall, so did Carlos and Logan, "Aww...come on, why always me?" Kendall asked them. He looked at me and smiled, "Yeah, we usually end up on Gustavo's bad side maybe a few times a week," He said.

I laughed. I knew that I was going to have a lot of fun for the next three months. I wish my friends could be here too.


	5. Chapter 5

**TORI's POV**

I looked around my hotel room and couldnt believe that I was actually here. I've always dreamed of becoming a famous popstar and well it looked like it might be coming sooner then what I expected. I was going to be recording a demo with Gustavo, and I couldnt wait till tomorrow. I was actually suppose to meet him tonight, but according to Kendall and his friends, it's be best to wait till tomorrow. They didnt think Gustavo was still at the studio. My phone started going off, I looked at the caller id and smiled.

"Hey Cat, how's it going?" I asked.

_"Did Beck drop you off at Palm wood springs yet?" Cat asked._

"Umm..Yeah, this place is amazing. I ran into the guys from BTR right away," I said.

_"What are they like? I forgot," Cat said. _

"Cat, I really doubt that. Just the other day you were talking about them," I said.

_"Oh yeah, Carlos is the funny one right?" Cat asked._

"Their all funny, but I guess you can say Carlos is the funniest," I said. I was starting to wonder if Cat has a crush on Carlos. I tried to remember back when we first met the guys, how did Cat react around Carlos? Did they flirt? I cant remember. It was 6 months ago.

_"Kendall is down to earth, James is girl crazy, and Logan is the smart one, right," Cat asked._

I frowned a bit, "Yeah, close enough," I said, smiling. I heard a knock on the door. "Hey Cat hang on, someone is at the door," I said.

_"Okay. My brother knocked someone out by using a door once," Cat said._

I was confused, "Were they standing in front of the door?" I asked.

_"No," She said._

That was the end of that conversation, I guess. I walked over to the door and opened it. Carlos was standing there, "Hey Carlos," I said.

"Hey Tori, I was wondering if you'd like to..." Carlos started to say, before he was tackled to the floor by James.

"Oh my God," I said, I was shocked that James just tackled Carlos. Kendall and Logan came running down the hall, both stopped short.

"What happened?" Logan asked.

Kendall must of figured it out, "Dont mind them, their thinking about auditioning for a movie," He said, helping James up.

James shrugged him off, "Dude," He said, looking at Carlos.

"Okay guys, I dont know what is going on but I have to get some sleep," I said, I looked at my cell phone wondering if Cat was still on the line.

Kendall nodded, "Night," He said, then gave James a little shove.

I closed the door, "Hey Cat you still there?" I asked, heading over to my room.

_"I was about to hang up, I could hear you talking, but you werent talking to me. It was confusing," Cat said._

"I'm sorry, but I have to get some sleep, I'm meeting Gustavo tomorrow, and most likely will be talking about what kind of songs I want to sing, or whatever that is," I said, yawning.

_"KayKay," Cat said. She got really quiet for a bit, "Hey Tori, do you think I'll be able to come and visit you soon?" She asked._

I have told my friends that I wanted them to come and visit, "Yeah Cat, I want my friends to come visit me," I said. I yawned again.

_"Yay...Night Tori," Cat said._

"Night cat," I said. I hung up and threw my phone on my bed. I just kind of flopped down onto it and knew I was exhausted. It was one long day, first I told my friends that I was leaving for three months, Jade was the only one who didnt seem to care. Then I spent 2 1/2, maybe three hours with beck in a car, because he offered to give me a ride. And lastly I'm finally at palm wood springs, never expected to run into Kendall and them right away, but I did.

* * *

BTR's POV

Kendall was laying on the couch watching television, when James sat down on the couch.

"What's up dude?" Kendall asked, looking at his friend.

James looked at him, "You know, I know that I dont seem to be acting like myself. But Tori has me all messed up in the head," He said.

Kendall looked away for a second, "James, you are acting like yourself. I believe that this is normal for you. No one is complaining, well expect Carlos," He said, sitting up.

James smiled, "Well I havent been complaining about carlos. Yet," He said.

Kendall rolled his eyes, "Hang in there dude, but I really dont think Tori is looking to be in a relationship," He said, that's what he was saying before, but carlos accused him of wanted Tori for his self. He had to admit Tori was really pretty, and she had a great personality.

"What is your opinion on her?" James asked.

Kendall looked at him, "Umm...I think she has a great personality. And is a really good singer," He said, hoping that would be a good enough answer.

Logan and Carlos came walking into the living room, "Hey Carlos wont shut up about Tori, so I figured that we'd come out here," Logan said.

"Dude, I called dibs," James said, looking at Carlos.

"Enough! You guys can not call dibs on Tori," Kendall said.

"I knew it, you have a thing for Tori," James said, standing up.

Kendall looked at him, "Dude," He said. He was going to say something more, but Carlos came running at him and tackled him.

"Guys!" Logan said.

Kendall was laying on the floor, Carlos was laying next to him, "We cannot be fighting over a girl," Logan said.

James crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Carlos and Kendall, "I liked Tori first," He said.

Kendall sat up, "I am not part of this. Both of you jumped to conculsions that I had a crush on Tori. Seriously?" He said. He wasnt 100% sure if he actually had feelings for Tori. He wasnt lieing, not really. He figured that Tori really wasnt looking to be part of a relationship. But anything could happen.


	6. Chapter 6

BTR's POV

Kendall poked his head out of the hotel room and looked around, "This is really stupid," He said, looking at Logan.

"Dude, the second James and Carlos are up, they'll be looking for Tori. Who will already be at Rocque records, and if she's there it'll be Gustavo from yelling at us about yesterday. I cant believe it took us like 5 hours to find James, and then Carlos started acting like he was going to get Tori," Logan said.

Kendall nodded, "And why arent you acting stupid? I know your not blind," I said.

Logan shrugged, "Tori is beautiful, but what's the point of fighting over her? Remember Jo?" He asked.

"Uh oh," Kendall said.

Logan looked at him, confused, "What?" He asked.

"Houston we have a problem. James and Carlos are already up, and their with Tori," Kendall said, looking at his friend.

Logan took off running, Kendall followed shortly after.

"Hey guys, we were just going to take Tori to Gustavo, you two want to come too?" James asked, smiling.

Kendall looked at Logan and nodded, "Yeah, we'd love to. You can be the one to explain to Gustavo why we never returned to record the new song," He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

James looked at Kendall, "Aww...Come on dude!" He said.

Kendall looked at James knowingly, "What? I'm not going to be the one getting chewed out when it's your fault that he never came back. You kept hiding. I have a buise on my butt from when you shoved me," He said.

Carlos seemed to be holding back a laugh, "That was hilarious," He said. Logan nodded in agreement.

"I did not shove you that hard!" James said.

"Ahh...Yes you did, Kendall was walking up, you popped up out of nowhere and plowed right into him. Kendall landed hard on his butt," Logan said. Kendall pointed at Logan, as if agreeing with him.

"Okay, maybe it was a hard blow," James said.

"Umm...guys, what about showing me how to get to rocque records?" Tori asked.

"I'll be glad to show you," Carlos said.

James looked at Carlos, "Dude! I've already told her that I'll show her," He said.

Kendall rolled his eyes, "We'll all show her, we have to talk to gustavo anyways. Knowing he's going to yell at us, but hey we're used to it," He said.

"Okay," Tori said.

Logan looked at her, "Okay well we have to get going, Kelly has called this morning and said that Gustavo is mad. He wants to see us right now, and he will be in for a surprise when Tori arrives with us," He said.

"Okay, well to rocque records," Kendall said, leading the way.

* * *

"Dogs!" Gustavo said, as Kendall and his friends came walking into the studio.

"We can explain everything. James now," Kendall said.

James smiled a little and then it quickly disappeared, "I kept hiding from the guys," He said.

"What! Why?" Gustavo asked.

Kendall looked at James and then looked at Tori, "Because of her," He said.

"Dude!" James said. Kendall shrugged.

"What were you going to say? That we were playing hide and seek?" Logan asked.

"Wait, what does this have to do with me?" Tori asked. She was standing behind Kendall, and was a tad bit scared of Gustavo, until she saw how the guys didnt seem to let Gustavo get to them, especially Kendall.

"The pretty dog here seems to have a crush on you, I'm sure the rest of the dogs do also," Gustavo said.

"Woah, Hey keep me out of this," Kendall said. He had no intention of letting anyone know that he has a small crush on Tori. If that was even what it was.

"Yeah, I'm not part of that either," Logan said. He glanced at Tori.

"Crush? What crush?" Carlos asked. Both Kendall and Logan looked at him.

"Really? That was your cover up?" James asked.

"Dogs! I dont care, okay. Are you Tori Vega?" Gustavo asked.

Tori managed a small nod, "Yeah," She said.

"Good. Now Dogs out," Gustavo said.

Kendall looked at him, "What about the song?" He asked.

"I want you guys back in the studio around 3 today, not a minute late," Gustavo said.

Kendall shrugged, "Okay," He said. He was the first one to leave the studio.

Logan watched Kendall leave, and looked back at Gustavo, "Go," Gustavo said. Logan nodded and followed Kendall.

James and Carlos followed shortly after, wondering why Kendall left without giving Gustavo a hard time. He's usually the one who has something to say to the producer.

* * *

HOLLYWOOD ARTS

Beck walked into Sikowitz's class, and wondered how it'd be without Tori being there. But at least she'd be back in three months.

"Hey Beck," Cat said, waving to him.

"Yeah?" Beck asked.

Cat looked down a little, "I talked to Tori last night, She didnt meet Gustavo yet but is suppose to today. But she did run into the guys from Big Time Rush already," She said, smiling.

Robbie and Andre joined them, "How is Tori liking Palm wood springs?" Andre asked.

"She said it's really nice there," Cat said.

"Sounds like Tori is settling in just fine," Beck said.

Cat nodded, "Yeah," she said. She wondered if she told him to much. She knew for a while that Beck was developing feelings for Tori, even when he was dating Jade. But if he was bothered by what she said about Tori running into Kendall and them, he didnt seem bothered by it.

"Talking about Tori?" Jade asked.

"Why would you care?" Beck asked, looking at her.

Jade shrugged, "I dont," she said.

Andre crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Jade, "Then why ask?" He asked.

"Because well I heard Cat mention Tori's name," Jade said.

Sikowitz came over, "Arent we suppose to be having class?" He asked.

Beck looked at Sikowitz, "We're just talking about Tori. Cat talked to her last night. She seems to have settled in already," He said.

"That's good," Sikowitz said, "Let me ask you all a question, how do you feel about taking a field trip in I dont know two weeks?" He asked, smiling at his students.

"To where?" Andre asked.

"Palm wood Springs, we're going to visit Tori," Sikowitz said.

"Dont care," Jade said.

"Dont be such a gank Jade. Tori is going to be a famous pop star one day, and when that happens your going to be like I know her or in your case knew her," Sikowitz said.

"I'm in," Andre said.

"Yeah, so am I," Beck said.

"Will we get to fly?" Cat asked.

Sikowitz looked at her, "Fly? It's only a 3 hour drive," He said.

"Phooey, I want to fly," Cat said.

In two weeks they were going to be taking a road trip, and they were all excited. It seems that sikowitz's can come up with some good ideas. The only person who wasnt really excited, was of course Jade. She was happy that Tori was going to be gone for three months. And now this?


	7. Chapter 7

TORI's POV

"Okay Tori, I want you to start from the top," Gustavo said. We were working on recording Make it in America for the demo. That was the first song that we both decided on. Gustavo said that he liked how it sounded, and was impressed with the song alone.

_Got a one way ticket down a two way road_

_Got the wind in my hair and there's dust on my feet_

_I'm just trying to make it in America_

_Only Thing to my name is an old t-shirt_

_Faded 1985 from a stones concert _

_And I'm dying to make it in America_

_And I'm singing the words to my favorite song_

_With the rag top down and my glasses on_

_And I'm driving straight through America_

**_I wanna taste the sun_**

**_Cause baby I'm born to run_**

**_I got a feeling that I'm not the only one_**

**_I wanna show some skin_**

**_Baby I need the ocean_**

**_And you cant stop me now _**

**_I've got my heart in motion_**

**_I want to make it in America_**

**_Make it in America_**

_I can see my star sunset and vine_

_Gonna crave my name in the hollywood sign_

_Yeah I gotta make it in america_

_See me wearing a smile, even if I'm broke_

_I'll be singing the words to a song I wrote _

_And I'll call it Make it in America_

**_I wanna taste the sun_**

**_Cause Baby I'm born to run_**

**_I got a feeling that I'm not the only one_**

**_I wanna show some skin_**

**_Baby I need the ocean_**

**_And you cant stop me now_**

**_I've got my hear in motion_**

**_I want to make it in America_**

**_Make it in America_**

_I can feel the sweat dripping down my face_

_I can hear my heart as it starts to race_

_Yeah sometimes this world's such a lonely place_

_If I just push on I know that_

**_I wanna taste the sun_**

**_Cause Baby I'm born to run_**

**_I got a feeling that I'm not the only one_**

**_I wanna show some skin_**

**_Baby I need the ocean_**

**_And you cant stop me now _**

**_I've got my hear in motion_**

**_I want to make it in america_**

**_Make it in America_**

"How was that? Was that okay?" I asked. I was nervous on what he was going to think about it. I mean it was Gustavo Rocque, I've heard that he can be really hard on people.

Gustavo was quiet, for what seemed like a million hours, even though it was only a couple seconds, "You did really good. I loved it," He said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," Gustavo looked at the clock, "The dogs will be here any second. Tomorrow we'll record another song, if your up for it," He said.

I nodded, "Totally," I said, smiling. I couldnt wait to tell my friends back at hollywood arts. This was beyond exciting, I'm sure they'll all be happy.

* * *

BTR's POV

"Dude, she's really good," Logan said, looking at kendall. They were standing outside the recording studio listening to Tori sing.

Kendall looked at him, "We already knew that she was good. But what is surprising is that Gustavo didnt give her a hard time, he did with us," He said.

"Umm...That's because you went and bopped Carlos on the head with one of those microphone thingys," James said.

Carlos started laughing, "Yeah," He said.

"I wish I had one of them right now," Kendall said, looking at Carlos.

"No, Gustavo was giving us a hard time because bigmouth here," Logan said, pointing at Kendall, "Back talked to Gustavo everytime they were in the same room together," He said, standing up. He was kneeing on the floor in front the door.

"Dude that was a while ago, let it go. Besides we made it, didnt we?" Kendall said.

Carlos, James and Logan all nodded, "Oh, someone's coming," Carlos said.

Kendall rolled his eyes and stood up, "Probably Gustavo," He said.

Kelly came walking up, "Or not," Kendall said, smiling at kelly.

"It's 3 32, Ive been looking for you," Kelly said.

Kendall looked at his cell phone, "Right you are," He said, walking into the studio.

"Dogs! Your two minutes late," Gustavo said, looking at them. He was still sitting in his chair.

"What? No we're not," Carlos said.

James nodded, "We were just outside the door," He said.

"Listening in?" Gustavo asked.

"No," Kendall and Logan said.

"Yes," Carlos said. Then thought for a minute, like realizing that he messed up.

"Dude!" Kendall said, looking at Carlos.

"Opps," Carlos said.

Gustavo looked at them, "I know that you were right outside the door, one of you wasnt making it a secret," He said, standing up.

James let out a little yelp, and Kendall looked at him, "Dude? That was right in my ear," He said.

"Okay, so should go I go or can I stay and watch the guys?" Tori asked.

James smiled at her, "You can stay," He said.

"Tori, if you want to stay you can," Gustavo said.

"What! Okay that is so not fair," Kendall said.

Tori looked at him, "Why?" she asked.

Kendall walked over to Gustavo and crossed his arms over his chest, "Whenever you get a new artist that is recording with you, what do you do? Tell us to stay away," He said, a little annoyed. James, Logan and Carlos all looked at him, they were all wondering if Kendall was jealous because of how Gustavo was treating Tori or if it was more then that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate it a lot. Glad everyone seems to be enjoying the story**

* * *

NO ONE's POV

Kendall was watching through the hotel lobby when James and Logan came running up, "Hey have you seen Carlos?" Logan asked. Kendall raised an eye brow.

"Take that as a no," James said.

"Yeah and why are you looking for Carlos?" Kendall asked, looking over at something that caught his attention.

"Because I spotted him with Tori," James said.

Logan shrugged, "And I dont know why I'm even bothering to help. I dont care if he's with Tori," He said.

Kendall pointed, "Carlos is right there, and Tori," He said, pointed in the other direction, "Is over there. They dont look like thier hanging out to me," He said.

James looked and then took off running towards Tori. Kendall shook his head, "What is he doing now?" He asked, walking towards the pool.

"Kendall! Logan! Hey, what is James doing?" Carlos asked.

"Talking to Tori. Dude, let it be," Logan said.

Kendall nodded, "Yeah, or step it up," He said.

Logan starred at him, "Dude!" He said.

Kendall crossed his arms over his chest, "What? Honestly unless Carlos doesnt plan to step it up, Tori is most likely going to fall for James. But what am I to say?" He asked.

Carlos took running towards Tori. Kendall looked at Logan, "Well at least their gone," Logan said, sitting down on a chair, and pulling out a book. Kendall got a confused look on his face and walked away.

James smiled at Tori, "Hey you," He said.

Tori was looking at a piece of paper, "Hey," She said. She wasnt expecting to be bothered by anyone. Well the one guy she wouldnt mind be bothered by was walking out of the lobby.

"Whatcha doing?" James asked.

"Reading...Lyrics," Tori said, smiling. Gustavo was hoping to record another song tomorrow. But that might be delayed because BTR still had to record thier new song, since Carlos had managed to get Gustavo mad. She was expecting it to be Kendall, since he was mouthing off.

"Hey so I was wondering if you'd like to hang out tomorrow?" James asked.

Tori looked up, "Umm...You know what yeah," She said. "Hey Can I ask you something, does Kendall mouth off to Gustavo a lot?" She asked, putting the sheet of paper in her purse.

James looked like he was thinking, "Yeah, he does. Kendall is probably the most open minded guy out of us, if he has something on his mind he'll say it," He said.

"Interesting, so what time tomorrow?" Tori asked.

"How about 5:30?" James asked.

"Okay," Tori said, smiling. James got up and walked in the same direction that Kendall was heading 8 minutes before. Probably back to their hotel room.

* * *

BTR's POV

"Dude guess who has a, I gues it would be a kind of date," James said, walking into the hotel room. Kendall was sitting on the couch talking to his sister.

"Umm...I'm guessing you with Tori," Kendall said.

Katie nodded in agreement, Yeah, James its pretty clear that you have a crush on her," She said.

"Did you tell her?" James asked, looking at Kendall.

Kendall stood up, "No I didnt tell her. This is Katie we're talking about," He said, walking over to the frige, he pulled out a bottle of water.

"That's true," James said, sitting down next to Katie. There was a knock on the door.

"I got it," Kendall said, walking over to the door.

"Good, because my butt has a date with the couch," James said.

Kendall rolled his eyes and opened the door, "Hey Tori," He said, glancing at James.

"Tori's here?" James asked.

Kendall opened the door wider, and Tori was standing in the door way, "Hey," She said, smiling.

"Come on in," Kendall said. He sat down on the couch next to his sister.

Logan came walking in, "Carlos, I am not helping you find her. Oh look, found her," He said, pointing to Tori. He sat down on the couch and leaned back.

"Hey Tori," Carlos said.

"Hey, I was actaully looking for you," Tori said, digging in her purse.

Carlos looked at her, "Me? Why?" He asked.

Tori handed him his cell phone, "You forgot that in the studio," She said.

"Maybe you shouldnt have been on that sugar rush, dude," Logan said.

"Got your hopes up for nothing, hey?" Kendall asked, smiling.

"You seem to be back to normal," Tori said, looking at Kendall.

Kendall shrugged, "It's called relaxing," He said.

James looked at Carlos, "Hey Carlos, Come here I've got an idea," He said. It was time to settle this once and for all. Since Logan and Kendall didnt seem to be interested in Tori, so it would seem. He was sure Kendall was interested but he seemed to be respecting his two friends.

Carlos walked over to James, "What?" He asked.

James glanced at Kendall who was looking at Carlos, "Kendall got anything in mind?" He asked.

Kendall got a confused look on his face but quickly disappeared as he put two and two together, "Maybe," He said.

"What is it?" James asked.

"You both Kiss her," He said, whispering. Logan was talking to Tori right now. Kendall couldnt think of anything else, and he hoped it would stop the arguing.

James looked at Carlos, "Sound good to you?" He asked.

Carlos nodded, "And I bet you I will kiss her before you do," He said.

Kendall groaned. What was he thinking when he suggested that.

"Okay well I have to get to bed, so talk to you later?" Tori asked.

Logan and Kendall nodded, "Yeah," Carlos said.

James nodded, "Night," He said.

Tori smiled, "Night," She said, walking out of their hotel room.

* * *

TORI's POV

"Hey guys, how is everyone?" I asked, sitting down onto my couch.

_"Hi!" Cat said._

_"Hey Tor, doing good. Yourself?" Andre asked._

"I'm doing good, I had the most exciting day," I said.

_"What happen?" Beck asked._

I missed my friends so much, "I got to record Make it in America today, it's going to be on the demo. Umm..I got to watch Kendall mouth off to Gustavo, Carlos was on a sugar rush today, and James managed to run into a wall after they all took off running," I said.

_"Why did they take off running?" Robbie asked._

_"Who cares!" Jade said. _I wondered why she was there.

"Um..because Carlos mad Gustavo angry when he was bouncing around and not listening to what he wanted done, Kendall didnt help it much. But trust me it was funny," I said, pulling my hair into a low ponytail. I was getting ready to head to bed.

_"Sounds like your having fun," Beck said._

"Yeah, but I miss you all so much. How is sikowitz?" I asked.

_"He's good, he even asked us if we wanted to..."Cat began to say._

_"Wanted us to ask you how your doing," Andre said, cutting her off. _

_"Yeah, that's what he wanted to know," Robbie said._

"Are you guys hiding something?" I asked.

_"Nope," Beck said._ He said it a little fast.

"Okay, well I have to get some sleep," I said, yawning.

_"Okay, Good night!" Cat said._

"Night," I said.

_"Talk to you later, Tor," Andre said._

I hung up, and flopped down on my bed, I was wondering if my friends were up to something. But I was to tired to really care right now.

* * *

**This isnt my best chapter, I've been getting writer's block. I'll try to update soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

HOLLYWOOD ARTS

Beck was at his locker when Jade approached him, "Hey," He said, closing his locker.

"Can I ask you something?" Jade asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Beck looked at her and nodded, "Yeah," He said.

"So with Tori gone for three months, maybe we can try again?" Jade asked.

Beck was confused, "What?" He asked.

Jade looked at him, "I figured that we could try again. You know get back together," She said.

"Jade, what does this have to do with Tori being gone or not? I dont want to get back together," Beck said, crossing his arms over his chest. He was over Jade, and actually thought that Jade was over him too. But this was telling him otherwise.

"Tori had everything to do with our breakup!" Jade said.

Beck spotted Andre and Robbie, "No she didnt," He said, walking away from her.

"Beck!" Jade yelled.

"Hey Beck, what was that all about," Andre asked, pointing at Jade. She had stormed over to her locker.

Beck glanced over his shoulder at her, "She asked me if we could get back together. She claimed that Tori was the reason why we broke up. Which was not why we broke up," He said.

"She had to be a part of the reason why you broke up Jade," Andre said.

"No," Beck said.

"Come on Dude," Robbie said, he had Rex with him.

Beck rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, "Your not going to bring Rex with you when we go to palm wood springs are you? Because they will look at you, it's not going to be what you think it is," He said.

"Hey, I have every right to visit Tori as you do," Rex said.

"I'm with Beck on this one," Andre said.

Robbie looked at Rex, "I havent decided yet," He said.

Cat came walking up, "Hiii," she said, smiling. "Ewe Robbie you smell funny," She told him.

"Like what?" Robbie asked.

"B.O" Beck said, walking away. They had to get to Sikowitz's class.

"I took a shower this morning," Robbie said, following Beck.

Andre laughed, "Did you remember to use soap?" He asked.

"Aww...I knew I forgot something," Robbie said. Everyone looked at him. Beck made a face and kept on walking. Andre started laughing again. Cat just smiled, probably forgot what they were talking about already.

* * *

BTR's POV

"Kendall!" Kelly said, He was the first one that she spotted.

Kendall turned around and looked at her, "Hey Kelly," He said, smiling.

Kelly handed Kendall a sheet of paper, "We're holding off on recording the new song for now, but Gustavo said to practice the song, because in a couple days you will be recording the song," She said. He seemed to be back to normal today.

Kendall took the sheet of paper and glanced at it, "Windows down?" He asked.

"All Gustavo," Kelly said, walking away.

Tori approached him, "Hey," She said.

Kendall smiled, "Hey stranger," He said. That was what he called her basically two days ago.

"I wanted to ask you something," Tori said.

Kendall crossed his arms over his chest, "Okay, so what's up?" He asked.

"How do you stand up to Gustavo? I was really impressed with how you stood up to him yesterday," Tori said.

Kendall smiled, "Well you cant show Gustavo that your afarid of him, I think he can smell fear that's how he gets his strength. And I dont think you have anything to worry about. When I first met him I thought he was a jerk. My friends and I even have a song about him, called the turd song," he said.

Tori laughed, "The turd song?" She asked.

Kendall nodded, "He went off on James, saying he had no talent. And well I defended my friend," He said.

"Hey Tori," James said, walking over to Kendall and Tori.

"Hey James," Tori said.

"Well I need to talk go talk to Logan, so see you around," Kendall said, he put a hand on James shoulder and nodded. He hoped that James wouldnt chicken out.

"So you still wanna hang?" Tori asked.

James nodded, "Yeah," He said. He watched Kendall walk away. He remember what Kendall said yesterday, and well he was partly glad that Kendall decided to let them be alone, part of him wished that he hadnt.

"You okay?" Tori asked, falling into step with James. They were heading out towards the pool.

"Just thinking," James said.

"You know, Kendall was telling me about how he stood up for you," Tori said.

James smiled, "When? He's stood up for us more then once," He said.

"When you first met Gustavo," Tori said.

"Oh that," James said, smiling, "Yeah, Gustavo told me that I have no talent. Kendall was the one who went off on him for saying that. He got off on the wrong foot, though we all kind of did," He said, sitting down at a table.

"So why dont you stand up to Gustavo?" Tori asked.

James shrugged, "With a guy like Kendall around, he'll stand up for his friends no matter what. I have stood up to Gustavo, just not as much as Kendall has," He said.

"Your all best friends? Even before you met Gustavo?" Tori asked.

"Yeah," He said.

Tori looked at him, "Your really lucky," she said. She was still standing, and had her arms crossed over her chest. "Hey can you do me a favor?" She asked, smiling.

"Anything," James said, standing up.

Tori put a hand on his neck and kissed him. He was caught by surprise, but quickly recovered. He put a hand on her neck. He really didnt see this coming at all. But James felt a little guilty because he could tell that Tori had feelings for Kendall and he was guessing that Kendall had feelings for her. If only there was a way of getting him to tell if he did or not.


	10. Chapter 10

BTR's POV

"So why did you feel guilty?" Logan asked James.

Kendall looked at James, he was just as curious as Logan was, "Yeah, and dont you say you dont know why," He said, leaning back in the chair.

"Lean back anymore your going to fall out of that chair," Logan said.

Kendall looked at him, "Dont really care," He said.

James didnt know what to tell them, he would tell Logan why he felt guilty. But Kendall was here, and he couldnt say it's because he thought Kendall had feelings for Tori. "I think its because Carlos seems to really like Tori, and you know when Tori and I kissed, I didnt feel a connection or anything," He said. That would work.

Kendall raised an eyebrow, "Really? You didnt feel a connection? You dont really expect to feel a connection with someone everytime do you?" He asked.

James thought really quick, "No but it helps," he said.

Logan frowned a little, "It does actually," He said.

"Yeah I know," Kendall said, He looked at James like he was buying it though.

James wondered if he should just tell them the truth. "Okay look, I felt a little guilty because Tori has feelings for someone else," He said.

"Who?" Logan asked.

James shrugged, "I dont know," He said.

Kendall leaned back a little more in his chair and as Logan warned him earlier, he fell out of his chair. Logan and James started laughing, "Yeah, so funny," Kendall said, standing up.

"I warned you," Logan said.

Kendall glared at him, "Might want to watch yourself," He said.

Logan got big eyes and stared. James thought it was funny how Kendall could scare Logan sometimes. But in the end they never really did anything to ruin their friendship.

* * *

TORI's POV

I couldnt believe that I kissed James, I really dont know what came over me. I know I have a crush on Kendall but I also have a crush on Beck. Which was making me extremely confused. I wasnt going to be recording any songs today, I wasnt the only one who got the message I saw Kelly talking to Kendall earlier today, so she must of been giving him the same message that she gave me. I think Kendall was the leader of BTR.

My phone rang, "Hello?" I asked. I didnt even bother to look at my caller id.

_"Hey, how's everything going?"Trina asked._

Wow, I never expected her to call me, "Trina?" I asked.

_"Yeah, what? I cant call my younger sister and see how she's doing?" Trina asked._

"Umm...No, that's not it I'm just surprised," I said, getting up.

_" hey, Cat told me that you're already hanging with the guys from BTR. Tell me, what their like, especially Kendall," Trina said._

"Well James is the pretty boy, Logan is the smart one, Carlos is the weird one, but he knows how to have a good time, and Kendall is the down to earth one. You know that by now, and Trina your crush on Kendall, I dont think it'll ever be anything more then that," I said.

_"Oh their all hot, so dont matter to me no matter what," Trina said._

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah Trina," I said.

_"I also thought that you might be interested to hear that Jade wants to get back with Beck, she's claiming that your the main reason that they broke up. And that it's only a matter of time before Beck takes her back," Trina said._

"Umm..Thanks for the update Trina," I said, that was something I didnt want to hear.

_"Oh crude, I have to go. Talk to you later," Trina said._

She hung up on me, "It was fun talking to you, call again," I said, rolling my eyes. I loved Trina but she could be very annoying at times, stratch that most of the time.

I thought about what Trina told me about Beck and Jade. Why would Jade say that I was at fault? I was there when they broke up, and they kept arguing. I didnt know if they were having problems before I arrived at hollywood springs, but I know that they were when I arrived. Jade is probably blaming me because of what happen in Sikowitz's classroom. I've been hiding my feelings for Beck since then, and now that he's single, there was always hope. That was until Kendall.

* * *

HOLLYWOOD ARTS

Andre looked at Beck and then looked at Jade, they werent talking again. Probably because they both wanted different things. Jade wanted Beck back, he wanted nothing more then to be friends. "Someone say something," Andre said.

"Hiii," Cat said. She smiled at Andre.

Andre srugged, "Guess that counts," He said.

"My brother doesnt like it when people talk, he saids that it's a distraction," Cat said.

Andre looked at her, "Jade? Beck? Why are you two being quiet?" He asked.

Beck pointed at his food, and took a bite of it. Jade just shrugged, "Because I want to get back with Beck, but he saids that he doesnt want too," She said.

Andre rolled his eyes, "Hey where's Robbie?" He asked. Better off changing the topic before an agrument got started.

"I dont know," Cat said.

"I saw Robbie talking to Sikowitz," Beck said.

Robbie came running up, "Guys! Sikowitz said that the trip might have to be postponed!" He said, sitting down next to Cat.

"Why?" Beck asked.

Robbie shrugged, "He didnt say, he just said that it might be postponed," He said.

Andre sighed, "For how long?" He asked.

"Dont know," Robbie said.

Beck looked at him, "Did you ask him anything?" He asked. Robbie shook his head no. "And why?" Beck asked.

"Just didnt seem right," Robbie said.

Beck and Andre rolled thier eyes. Robbie could be so clueless at times.

"I'll go ask," Beck said, getting up. Andre nodded, and looked at Robbie, he shook his head.

Beck walked into Sikowitz's class, wondering if he was still here, "Sikowitz?" He asked, looking around. The classroom seemed to be empty, but you never knew with Sikowitz.


	11. Chapter 11

BTR's POV

"Yo Kendall," James said, walking over to one of his best friends.

Kendall looked up when he heard his name, "Yo James," He said, smiling.

"Funny," James said, sitting down. Logan and Carlos came walking into the hotel room.

"Dude, you do not randomly plow into someone," Logan said, sitting down on the couch. Kendall and James both looked at him, they had a confused look on thier faces. "Carlos basically plowed into someone, knocking the person over because he thought that he saw Tori," He explained to them. They both started laughing.

"Did you get a picture of it?" Kendall asked.

"Or get it on video?" James added. They were laughing still.

"I did see Tori. I was only jogging, the person got in the way," Carlos said.

Kendall looked at Carlos, "Dude, if you were jogging that most you'd do is catch the person off guard, they wouldnt get knocked over. You werent jogging," He said, smiling.

"It wasnt that funny," Carlos said.

Logan crossed his arms over his chest, "It was," He said.

"Then why didnt you get it on video?" James asked, he could picture that happening in his mind. Carlos yelling Tori to get her attention, takes off running not watching where he's going and slam right into a random stranger.

"I can see you doing that," Kendall said, looking at Carlos. James nodded.

"How did you move on so fast?" Carlos asked, looking at James.

James glanced up at Carlos, thinking about how to answer that. "I didnt move on that fast, I still have a crush on Tori. But it's not as bad as it was when she first arrived. Besides that she likes someone else," He said, wondering if Carlos would back off after he heard that.

Carlos seemed to think about it, "I dont see myself moving on anytime soon," He said.

Kendall smiled, "Dude, there is only one way to find out if Tori has a crush on you. It's call ask," He said, turning on the tv. He knew that he had feelings for Tori, but he was being respectful of his friends.

Carlos looked at him, "No way man, I'm just going to keep giving her hints and maybe she'll pick up on them," He said. James and Kendall started laughing again. Logan shook his head and smiled.

"Yeah, maybe you can take her on a date to Neverland," Kendall said.

Carlos didnt seem to catch on, "Second star to the right...Right?" He asked. James started laughing harder.

"Neverland doesnt exist," Logan said.

"Yeah it does," Carlos said.

"Hey if he wants to take Tori to neverland, let him take her," James said.

Logan looked at James, then looked at Kendall, who nodded in agreement. "Fine, take her to neverland," He said. Kendall burst into laughter.

"Did I miss something?" Katie asked, leaning on the back of the couch.

"Carlos is going to take Tori on a date to neverland," Logan said.

Katie looked at her brother, and gave him a look that said 'seriously?' Kendall just shrugged, "Really dont understand it myself, but it is carlos's pretend date with Tori," He said.

"I will get a date with Tori," Carlos said. James bite his lip to keep himself from laughing.

Kendall got up, "Best of luck, buddy," He said, patting carlos on the shoulder. Logan and James both nodded. "Well I'm going to the pool, anyone else want to come?" He asked.

James got up, "I will, I havent done anything all day yet. When are we going to record the new song?" He asked.

"Tomorrow," Kendall said. He left the hotel room, followed by James leaving Logan and Carlos in the hotel room.

* * *

TORI's POV

"Hey stranger," Kendall said, walking over to me, James was with him. This was something new, I was used to seeing Logan hanging with Kendall. Whenever I saw James by Kendall it never lasted long, unless their in the studio.

"Hey," I said, smiling. I decided to relax by the pool today, guess I wasnt the only one.

"Relaxing?" James asked.

"Yep. You?" I asked.

Kendall looked at James, "We just wanted to get out of our hotel room, we had a lazy day," He said. James nodded.

"Oh is Carlos okay? I heard that he took a hard blow today," I said. James started laughing.

Kendall smiled, "He's fine. It was his fault, he plowed into a stranger when he was running because he wasnt paying attention to where he was going," He said.

"And you found that funny?" I asked.

Kendall nodded, "Yeah," He said. I just smiled.

"Excuse me, but I see someone that I need to talk to," James said, walking over to a chick. Kendall glanced to see where he was going and shook his head.

"Hey I was hoping to get you alone because I wanted to ask you something," Tori asked.

That must of grabbed Kendall's attention, "Okay," He said. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I know that I've only been here for like 4 days, but it seems that everytime I see you my feelings keep getting stronger. When I first met you 6 months ago I thought you were cute, and figured that I'd never see you again, expect maybe at a concert or something. But here I am at palm wood springs and here you are," I said. I was still very confused, because I really didnt know what I'd do if Beck were to show up. I still have feelings for him, but after hearing what Trina told me the other day, I figured that it'd be only a matter of time before Beck got back together with Jade.

I looked at Kendall, he had a look of surprise. "I do have feelings for you, but one of my friends has a crush on you. And I'm being respectful of my friend," He said. I should have known that, Kendall doesnt seem like the kind of guy to turn his back on his friends. I nodded.

"So what now?" I asked.

Kendall shrugged, "Remain friends. Until my friend gets over his crush on you," Kendall said, he wasnt going to spill that it was Carlos who had a crush on her.

James came back, "Hey, Kendall I need your help," He said.

Kendall looked up at him, "Why?" He asked.

James pointed at two girls, "With them," He said.

"I dont know dude," Kendall, looking over at the chicks. I got only a little jealous, which surprised me.

"Come on, you havent shown interest in anyone since Jo," James said.

Kendall sighed, rolled his eyes and stood up, "Fine, see ya Tori," He said, following James.

I waved. Well that could have gone better. I wondered if James, Carlos and Logan all knew how lucky they were to have a friend like Kendall. He remained me of how loyal Andre is to me. I sighed, I missed my friends and wished that they'd come visit.

* * *

HOLLYWOOD ARTS

"So what did you find out?" Andre asked Beck after school.

Beck shook his head, "Your not going to believe this. Jade is the reason why we're not going, she kept complaining to sikowitz about going to visit Tori. The first time he told her to stop being a gank and get over it, the second time he said that she didnt have to come. So then Jade complained that we'd go there, fall in love with palm wood springs, and all want to attend school there. That did it, Sikowitx agreed to cancel the trip," He said, walking over to his car. Andre had parked next to him.

"Seriously?" Andre asked.

Beck nodded, "So I've been thinking, how about we take a trip to palm wood springs?" He asked

Andre frowned a little, "When? And who would all be going?" He asked.

Beck shrugged, "Whoever wants to go and I was thinking maybe next weekend. We have a four day vacation," He said.

"Sounds like a plan," Andre said, getting into his car. Beck got into his own car and waited for Andre to back up so that he could. Next weekend they were going to surprise Tori


	12. Chapter 12

TORI's POV

I layed on my bed thinking about the events that happened today. I finally decided to tell Kendall how I feel about him, and I was surprised when he told me that he had feelings for me, but he was being respectful of his friends. James had made it clear that he just wants to be friends now, though I'll admit that James is good looking, I'm not blind. But there's just something about Kendall that I was drawn to, I cant really explain it. My phone went off, I sat up and looked at the caller id. It said _Cat, _I wondered why she was calling me. I answered,

"Hey Cat, what's up?" I asked, running a hand through my hair.

_"Hiii! I have a message for you from Sikowitz, we were actually planning on coming to visit you but Jade kind of ruined it. She kept complaining about it, and eventually got her way," Cat said. _

I wasnt surprised about Jade getting her way, but what did surprise me is that they were going to come visit me, "When were you going to come?" I asked.

_"Umm..In a week, I think," Cat said._

"Okay," I said, "Who was all suppose to come?" I asked.

_"Umm..Beck, Andre, Robbie, Jade, Sikowitz and me," Cat said. _I got the hint that she was hiding something.

"Soo...Are you telling me everything? Or no?" I asked.

"_I'm not suppose to say anymore. Hey have you recorded any new songs?" Cat asked._

I was going to try and get it out of her, but then decided not too. "No, BTR is recording their new song tomorrow, I'll be back in the studio the day after," I said. Part of me is glad that my friends werent coming to visit, because then it'd make things a little bit harder.

_"Ooo Yay! New BTR song. I've been waiting for a new song from them," Cat said._

I smiled, Cat was a huge BTR fan. I dont know if she has a favorite member but if she did I think it would be Carlos, that was my opinion, "Yeah so am I. Their all so cool, and really talented," I said, smiling.

_"Are they going to have a concert anytime soon?" Cat asked._

I thought for a few seconds, "I dont know, they might be heading back out on the road soon though," I said.

_"What makes you think that?" Cat asked._

"I dont know," I said, probably because summer was going to be here in two months is why I was thinking that BTR will be back on tour. "Hey Cat, Trina told me that Jade wants to get back with Beck, is that true?" I asked.

_"Umm..Yeah. She said that your the main reason they ended up breaking up in the first place, that's what Jade told me. Beck just saids that there was a lot going on, and Jade was just to blinded by jealousy to see what really caused them to break up. He saids that you have nothing to do with it," Cat said._

I thought back to when I was going to to be performing at the platinum music awards, Beck was the only one who figured out that the way I was acting and dressing was all just an act. He seemed to really know me, and I know he still does. Things havent really changed since platinum music awards, we're still close friends. "Well I'm going to believe what Beck saids," I said to cat.

_"Why?" Cat asked._

I was alittle bit surprised, "Well because I know Beck, alot better then I know Jade. He's not one to lie," I said.

_"Oh yeah, well I have to go. I'm hanging with Jade right now, and she's complaining because I'm on the phone," Cat said._

So that's who kept talking in the background, "Bye Cat," I said.

_"Bye Tori. Talk to you later," Cat said._

I hung up and flopped back down on my bed. I hoped that Cat wouldnt tell Jade what I said about Beck. That should be the last of my worries. I looked at the time, it was only 9:00 at night. "I wonder what the guys are doing," I asked myself, getting up. I decided to to see if thier doing anything.

* * *

BTR's POV

"Dude!" Logan said, as Carlos tried to hit him with silly string. Kendall, who was covered in silly string looked at Logan and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's called fun Logan, tomorrow we're probably not going to get any," James said.

Kendall looked at James, "That hasnt stopped us before," He said.

James nodded, "I know right," He said, smiling. They heard a knock at the door.

Logan got up, "Fine, I'll have some fun. I'm going to get whoever is at the door with silly string," He said, walking over to the door. He has a can of silly string.

"What if it's ?" James whispered, looking at Kendall.

Kendall shrugged, "We got in more than enough trouble by him, what would one more do?" He asked.

Logan opened the door and got whoever is at the door with silly string, "Hey...Tori," He said.

James and Kendall started laughing. "We thought it was going to be Bitters," James said.

Tori crossed her arms over her chest, "Your spraying each other with silly string," She asked.

Logan looked a little skittish, then nodded. "We're having some fun before heading back into the studio tomorrow," He said, looking at James and Kendall, "It was their idea," he told Tori.

"Techinally it was Carlos's idea," Kendall said, spraying silly string at his friend, who seemed to be paralyzed. Carlos snapped out of it and looked at Kendall.

"Dude!" He said, he tackled Kendall. James started laughing.

Carlos got up, "Hey Tori," He said, smiling.

Kendall got up also, he cross his arms over his chest and looked at Carlos.

"If I were you Carlos, I'd start running," Logan said. Carlos looked at Kendall and screamed as he took off running. Tori barely had enough time to move as Carlos ran out of the hotel room and down the hall, Kendall was hot on his heels.

"You guys like to beat each other up, dont you," Tori said, looking at Logan then James.

"I bet Kendall's going to push Carlos into the pool," James said, he walked over to the door.

Tori looked at him, "And that's something to be excited about?" she asked.

Logan nodded, "Sadly yes," He said, following James. "One it gives us something to do, and well it's carlos getting chased by Kendall, anything can happen. If Bitters doesnt find them first. We've gotten into a lot of trouble with him, and well we have to be careful," He explained to Tori.

Carlos came running back down the hall towards James and them, "I accidently pushed Kendall in the pool, now he's really out to get me!"_ He said_, running into their hotel room. James started laughing.

Logan smiled, "I think Kendall is going to prank Carlos, and it's going to be a good one," He said, crossing his arms over his chest. Kendall came walking off the elvator, he was soaking wet.

"Where is Carlos?" He asked.

"Hiding in the hotel room, he seems to be afarid," Tori said. Logan and James both nodded.

Kendall shrugged, "I'm not going to do anything...yet," He said, walking into the hotel room. Carlos was no where to be fun. "Carlos!" Kendall said. He walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Occuiped!" Carlos said in a girly voice. James rolled his eyes and started laughing. Tori couldnt even keep a straight face and she started laughing.

"He's not going to do anything, Carlos," Logan said, leaning on the kitchen counter.

"I'm to soaking _wet_, what can I do?" Kendall asked. It wouldnt have been a problem if he was wearing shorts when he fell in the pool, but he was wearing jeans.

Carlos opened the door, moving against the wall, "This way I can keep my _eyes_ on you," He said, watching Kendall.

Kendall looked at Carlos, and then walked into the bathroom, "Oh my god!" He said, walking out of the bathroom fanning the air. Logan looked at him funny and then got the hint.

"Carlos!" Kendall and Logan said at the same time.

"What? I was nervous," Carlos said. James looked like he was holding back on laughing. Tori looked a little grossed out.

"What did he do?" She asked.

Logan looked at Carlos, and then looked at Kendall, "You dont want to know," He said. James and Kendall nodded.

Tori looked at her cell phone, "I have to get to bed, it's alittle after ten," She said, time sure does fly when there's something going on.

"Night," Logan said.

Tori smiled and nodded, "Night," She said.

"Might want to wait a while before entering the bathroom," Kendall told his sister, since she was heading towards it. Tori shook her head and smiled as she left their hotel room.

"Why?" Katie asked. Kendall pointed at Carlos. "Oh ok, well then I'll use the bathroom in the main lobby," She said.

"Good Idea," Logan said, sitting on the couch.

"Well I'm going to call it a night," Carlos said, running into his bedroom.

James looked up at Kendall, "Wonder how long he's going to be scared," He said.

Kendall shrugged and sat down on the couch, he had changed out of his wet clothes. "5 hours. By tomorrow, he wont remember," He said.

"I say a whole day," Logan said.

"I wouldnt say that long," James said. He was thinking closer to what kendall said. Carlos most likely will forget that kendall is planning to prank him. Though that might be part of kendall's plan, to strike when he isnt expecting it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry that it's been a couple days since I updated. I've been trying to update but something comes up everytime I get the chance. I appreciate the reviews a lot, and really glad that everyone is enjoying the story.**

* * *

TORI's POV

I spotted Kendall in the hotel lobby, he seemed to be looking for someone, "Looking for someone?" I asked him.

Kendall turned around, looking a little surprised, "Umm...yes, my friends," He said.

"Wow, you dont know where your friends are. There is a big surprise," I said, smiling.

Kendall pointed to the entrance of the hotel, "I think those people are trying to get your attention," He said, crossing his arms over his chest. He still seemed to be glancing around.

I looked at the entrance and let out a scream, walking over to where the group of people stood, "Cat!" I said, hugging her.

Cat laughed, "Yay! Tori," She said, hugging me back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, glancing over my shoulder. Kendall must of been curious because he followed me, otherwise he was hoping to find his friends.

"We decided to come visit," Andre said, giving me a hug.

I smiled, "Who all came?" I asked.

Andre smiled, "Cat, Robbie,Jade,Beck and I. Trina wanted to come a long, but we figured that it'd be best that she didnt, you know because of Big Time Rush," He said.

I looked at Kendall, who raised an eyebrow, "Umm...That's Kendall he's in BTR," I said, looking at Andre.

"Where are the others?" Cat asked. She seemed to be a little shy.

Kendall looked around, "Aww...thier they are," He said, walking away.

Jade came walking up, "Make any new friends yet?" She asked.

I forced a smile, "Hi Jade, nice to see you too," I said, rolling my eyes. "Hey you guys want to meet BTR?" I asked, walking over towards the guys.

"Yeah," Cat said.

I walked over to kendall and his friends, "Hey guys, these are my friends from hollywood arts," I said.

Kendall looked at them, "We met before," He said.

"Oh yeah," I said.

James looked at Jade, and let out a small scream, "Dude, she's the one that kept scaring us," He said to Kendall. Kendall just looked at him weirdly.

"And I'll gladly do that again," Jade said, getting up in Kendall's face, James was standing behind him.

"Jade," Beck said, walking over. I wondered where he was before, since I dont remember seeing him by the entrance.

"Where were you?" Andre asked.

Beck looked at him, "Car," He said.

I walked over by him, "Hey Beck," I said, hugging him. I missed all my friends a lot.

"Hey," He said, smiling.

"This place is so cool," Cat said.

Carlos looked at her and smiled, "That it is, we always have a lot of fun here," He said. Cat smiled sweetly at him.

"Yeah, Including pushing people in the pool," Logan said. James started laughing.

Kendall looked confused, "Carlos basically body slammed Logan and they fell into the water," James explained to him.

"Hey did you record the new song yet?" I asked.

Logan nodded, "Yeah, it's a really catchy song," He said. Kendall and James nodded.

"Can we hear it?" Cat asked.

"Sure," Carlos said.

"Umm..no, look no offense but I'm sure Gustavo will kill us if he ever finds out," Logan said.

Kendall nodded, "He's right, sorry," He said.

"Phooey," Cat said.

"When do you record again? I heard you only recorded one song so far," Jade said.

I looked at Jade, and rolled my eyes again, "She's only been here for like 5 days," James said. I was about to say something but James beat me to the punch.

"And I'm recording a song tomorrow," I said.

"Well we werent suppose to visit at all!" Jade said, looking at Beck and Andre.

I looked confused, "Why?" I asked.

"Do you want to tell her why? Or should I?" Beck asked looking at Andre.

"I'll tell her. Jade complain to sikowitz about coming to visit in three weeks, so Beck and I were planning to come visit next weekend but something came up, and so here we are," Andre said.

I looked at Jade, "Why do you hate me so much?" I asked.

"I dont hate you, I dislike you," Jade said.

"What's the difference?" Kendall asked. I forgot that they were still here.

Jade glared at him, "I tolerate Tori, I just dont like her," She told him.

I rolled my eyes, "What did I ever do to you?" I askerd.

Jade took a step forward, "Your the reason why Beck broke up with me," She said.

"Oh my god! Jade we're just friends," I said, clearly annoyed. I glanced at Kendall and them, I figured that this couldnt look good. Jade was making me sound like a boyfriend stealer. It seemed like none of them were paying attention at the moment, which was a good sign. But I have been wrong in the past. They could be listening to what we're saying.

"Oh? You think I'm blinde?" Jade asked.

"Jade, enough," Beck said, grabbing hold of her arm and pulling her away from me. I was thankful for that.

Cat looked at me, "Carlos is really cute," She said, I looked at her and smiled.

"He's really funnny too," I said.

Jade walked over by kendall and them, "So why are you still afarid of me?" She asked James and Kendall.

Kendall looked at her, "Well for one thing, because of that," He said, pointing at her scissors. James nodded in agreement.

I came walking over, "Jade, lets show you around," I said, hoping that she'd agree. She really didnt have to scare the guys, they are all really nice.

"Fine, but I will be back," Jade said, looking at the four guys. Kendall smiled a little, James just let out a scream and took off running. Kendall followed shortly after. Just about everyone is afarid of Jade, so they are just joining the list of people who are afarid of jade. I glanced back to find Carlos and Logan were gone too. Did Jade manage to scare them too?

* * *

**This isnt my best chapter, I kind of wrote it in a hurry. **


	14. Chapter 14

BTR's POV

Kendall leaned against the wall, he was with his friends, who were looking out for Jade. He wanted to know where she pulled the scissors from. "How long are we going to hide from Jade?" He asked.

"Umm...about forever?" Logan said.

Kendall rolled his eyes, "What's wrong with you?" He asked, looking at Carlos.

"I'm just thinking about Cat, she's just so beautiful," Carlos said.

"What about Tori?" Logan asked.

"Who?" Carlos asked.

Kendall looked at Logan, "He's moved on already, that was fast," He said.

James looked at Carlos, "Cat? You talking about the cutie with the red hair?" He asked.

Kendall and Logan looked at each other, "Here we go again," they both said. It seems like everytime a new girl comes to palm wood, they end up getting into a fight over who gets her. It comes really easy for James, but Carlos not so much.

"You like her too?" Carlos asked.

James shrugged, "A little," He said.

Carlos got up, "Dude you do this every time! Whatever girl I like, you seem to like also," He said, pushing James.

Kendall walked over to them, "Stop! You guys cannot fight over every new girl. Cat isnt even going to be staying, she's just here for a couple days,"He said.

"Stay out of this Kendall!" Carlos said, He tackled James to the ground.

Kendall rolled his eyes and pulled Carlos off James, "Enough!" He said. He was honestly getting sick of this, so he stormed out of their hiding spot. James, Carlos and Logan were all curious to where he was going, so they followed him. "You two need to get your problems sorted out, so I'm going to talk to cat," Kendall said, he clearly guessed that they followed since he didnt even bother to look over his shoulder at them. He knew his friends really well.

Kendall spotted Tori, she was with Andre and Beck. "Hey Tori, where's cat? I need to ask her a question," Kendall said.

Tori looked up and smiled, "She's near the pool, with Jade," she said, then ended up laughing at Kendall's expression. "She's really not that bad," She said.

"Not that bad? She pulled scissors out on us," James said. Kendall nodded.

"If that's how she show's that she has a crush on someone, well I'd hate to be that person," Kendall said, looking at James and then smiled.

Andre looked at James and Kendall, "She has a crush on both of you," He said.

James got big eyes, while Kendall looked shocked, "Say What?" He asked. Nothing like this has happened before, especially with someone who their scared of.

"Jade likes both of you," Tori said, smiling.

Kendall looked at James, "All yours," He said, smiling.

James shook his head, "Dude!" He said, following Kendall, who was walking away now. They forgot about talking to Cat.

"Wait! Thought you wanted to...aww, nevermind," Tori said, shaking her head.

* * *

CAT's POV

I thought all of the guys from Big Time Rush were really cute, especially Carlos. Tori has said more then once how funny carlos is.

"Kendall and James are easy to fall for," I told Jade and Tori.

Tori looked at me, "If you say so. I think their all easy to fall for, they have great personalities. Kendall is basically the leader of big time rush, he's fearless. You shoud see the way he stands up to Gustavo. James isnt the smartest, but he is very good looking," She said.

Jade rolled her eyes, "Okay miss know it all, what about Carlos and Logan?" She asked.

Tori looked at her, "I have a feeling that your just trying to use James and Kendall, in order to make Beck jealous. In case you havent noticed, their afaird of you," She said.

"Oh please," Jade said.

"They ran away from you!" Tori said, crossing her arms over her chest. That part was pretty much true because earlier today after Jade pulled out her scissors and pointed them at James and kendall, they both took off running. It was weird to see since most of us dont really show that we're afarid of her. But they didnt bother hiding it. Carlos and Logan didnt seem to be as scared, but they probably were.

"How do you know it was me they were running from?" Jade asked.

I could see where this was going, "My brother runs from his own shadow sometimes, he claims that it's a demon," I said, trying to change the subject.

Tori looked at me, "I know someone that is a demon, Jade is," She said. So my attempt to try and change the subject didnt work. I think I might have made it worse.

"Admit it Tori, you have a crush on both James and Kendall, and you cant stand the idea of anyone dating them," Jade said.

"Guys! Stop. Cant we just get a long?" I asked. Tori looked at Jade, then looked at me. She nodded a little. I knew that she would at least try, but would Jade.

"Oh, fyi Jade, I couldnt careless who they date," Tori said.

Jade rolled her eyes, "Liar. Cat told me that you have a crush on Kendall. Not that I blame you, just looking into those green eyes," She said, smiling.

Tori looked at me, "Cat!" She said.

I shrugged, "I have a crush on Carlos," She said.

Tori smiled at me, "I know," She said. Tori was someone who got a long with just about anyone. She's always willing to help out, no matter what. Jade helped out sometimes but not as much as Tori did. I loved them both like sisters, and didnt want to lose either of their friendships.


	15. Chapter 15

TORI's POV

I really dont know why I let Jade get inside my head, but what she said was bothering me. I walked into the hotel lobby, spotting James and Kendall. I havent been seeing Logan and Carlos much lately, hoped everything is okay.

"Tori," James said, spotting me. He smiled.

Kendall looked at James and then looked at me, "You look tired," He said.

I nodded, "Yeah, I didnt get much sleep last night. Jade kept bugging me. I dont know why but it seems like she got a lot worse towards me, last night we got into an argument. Twice," I said, running a hand through my hair. I think I could be like super tired and still notice how hot Kendall is. I keep hoping that he'd make a move, but then again he said that he was being respectful of his friend. I've been trying to figure out that was.

"What is with Jade?" James asked.

I smiled, remembering how James and Kendall both retreated from Jade yesterday. "I'm still trying to figure that out. She's been bitter towards me ever since I came to hollywood arts," I said.

Kendall raised an eyebrow, "Why is she bitter towards you?" He asked.

I should have seen that question coming, "Um...I'm not sure. But I'm sure it's because when I first came to hollywood arts, I had accidently bumped into her then boyfriend, and his coffee got all over his shirt. Jade came walking in when I was trying to get the stain out," I said.

"Get the stain out? meaning?" James asked.

I smiled a little, "I was rubbing his shirt with my sleeve," I said. I wasnt sure how they'd react. I was surprised when they both started laughing. So they saw the funny side to it. "Hey where's Carlos and Logan?" I asked. I was used to seeing all four of them together, actually thought they did just about everything together.

Kendall shrugged, "Somewhere around here," He said.

"You dont think Jade kidnapped them did, do you?" James asked. Yep he's still scared of her.

Kendall looked at him, "Why would she?" He asked. He could stand up to Gustavo, but was afarid of Jade. Well what's the worst Gustavo done to them, probably just yell at them. Jade had scissors, and actually pointed them at James and Kendall. Plus Jade scares a lot of people. I'm used to Jade, so I'm really not that scared of her. I dont know if guys will ever get used to her. But I'm not going to be surprised if Kendall does stand up to Jade.

"Dude, you heard that dude yesterday," James said. Kendall looked at him, clearly confused.

"Andre, he told you that Jade has a crush on both of you," I said.

Kendall nodded, "Yeah. I tried to forgot that," He said, looking at James. I had to smile, I dont know if it was because of the way he said it or if it was because it showed that he had no interest in Jade. "Okay, let's go find Logan and Carlos," Kendall said. He must of been thinking along the same lines of what James was thinking now.

"Later Guys," I said, I wanted to find my friends. That's what I was doing, until I ran into Kendall and James. It was easy to forget what I was going to do when I was talking to any of the guys. They knew how to keep the conversation going and keep it interesting.

* * *

BTR's POV

Kendall walked into btr's hotel room, "Katie have you seen Logan or Carlos?" He asked.

"Why?" Katie asked.

Kendall shrugged, "Because their my friends and I would like to know," He said. James came walking into the hotel room. "Find them?" He asked.

"Found Logan, he was with camille," James said.

"What about Carlos?" Kendall asked. He had a feeling that Carlos with hanging with Tori's friend Cat. There only be one way to find out.

James shook his head, "But I did find Jade," He said.

"What did she do?" Kendall asked. He was a little bit surprised that James wasnt excited that a pretty girl likes him. But then again, it was Jade. She scared even him. So he couldnt blame James there.

"Umm...I perfer not to say," James said.

"Did she kiss you?" Kendall asked. Logan came running into the hotel room, followed by Carlos. "Found Carlos," He said, looking at James.

"No she didnt kiss me," James said.

Kendall shrugged and turned towards Carlos, "Where were you?" He asked.

"Dude, that Jade chick is crazy. I accidently bumped into her, knocking her drink out of her hand. She screamed at me," Logan said. So that would explain why he was running.

"What did she say?" James asked.

Logan shrugged, "Umm...I dont remember, she really scared me," he said.

"I was with Cat, we were hanging out. I was coming back to the room when Logan went running by saying that she's crazy," Carlos said.

Logan grabbed the front of Kendall's t-shirt, "Help me!" He said.

Kendall pushed his hand away, "Umm...no. You need to stand up to Jade yourself," He said, walking over to the fridge. Carlos, James and Logan followed him.

"Dude, everyone knows that your almost fearless, you stand up to Gustavo all the time. What makes Jade so different?" James asked. Kendall could be stubborn at times, but he always came through. No matter what.

Kendall grabbed a water bottle from the fridge, "Okay one, all Gustavo does is yell at us. Two Jade may be a girl, but she seems to like to threaten people, and personally I dont want to be on her list. Yeah I stand up to Gustavo, but that's one guy. I cant stand up to everyone," He said, opening the bottle and taking a drink. "Maybe James should go on a date with her," He said.

James got big eyes, "Why dont you? She has a crush on you too. Yeah she's pretty, but she seems dangerous," He said.

"She's the devil!" Logan said.

Kendall rolled his eyes, "Okay, I'll talk to her. But your all coming with me," He said.

"Later," Katie said, as the four guys were leaving the room.

"Hey if we dont make it back, let our families know what happen," Carlos said, he was the last one to leave the hotel room.

* * *

JADE's POV

I was having from scaring the guys from BTR. They would freak out whenever I saw them. That was until I saw Kendall approaching me, I heard that he was fearless. Until I came along, but if he was scared, he did a good job of hiding it.

"Jade," He said, standing in front of me.

I looked up, "Hi Kendall," I said. I spotted his friends nearby, guess they werent coming any closer.

"Why do you keep scaring my friends?" Kendall asked. Well he certainly knew how to get straight to the point.

"Because it's fun," Jade said.

I swear I saw Kendall roll his eyes, "Well I'm going to ask you to stop," He said.

I stood up, "No," I said.

Kendall took a step back. Aww...there it was, a small sign that he was afarid. But it wasnt enough to get him to take off running, like yesterday. I had my scissors with me yesterday.

"Oh? You dont scare us," Kendall said.

"We'll see," I said, smiling. I knew I scared his friends. Kendall didnt seem to show it as much as he did yesterday.

"Yeah we will. If you try to scare my friends again, there will be problems. You yelled at Logan just because he bumped into you?" Kendall said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"He made me spill my Coffee!" I yelled, Kendall took another step back. I saw that Carlos, Logan and James all flinched.

"It's coffee, you can always get more," Kendall said.

I took a step towards him, "I dont care," I said, walking away. I smiled to myself. I heard Kendall say, "well I tried." Followed by complaints from his friends. So Kendall was their fearless leader, I wondered what is something he is really scared of. I wasnt going to do anything, just wanted to have some fun.

"Jade," I knew that voice anywhere, it was Beck.

"Yeah?" I asked.

Beck came walking over to me, "Leave the guys from BTR alone, you dont need to be scaring everyone," He said. I should of known that's what he was going to say.

"I do what I please," I said, walking away. I knew that Beck is the one guy who was never scared of me and he actually got me, but he seems to be over me. I probably will dial down on scaring the guys from BTR, for now. Maybe, not sure yet

* * *

**Next chapter there will be a moment shared between Kendall and Tori**


	16. Chapter 16

CAT's POV

I had fun with Carlos today, Tori was right, he is really funny.

"Hey Tor," I said, smiling.

Tori was in her hotel room, sitting on the couch, "Hey," She said, smiling.

"How was your day?" I asked.

Jade came storming into the room, "I need your help," She said, looking at Tori and I.

"What?" Tori asked.

"I dont want to dial down on scaring BTR, but it seems that Kendall isnt afarid of me as much now," Jade said.

I looked at her, "Why?" I asked.

"Because, Kendall is basically fearless. And I'm not helping you scare the guys," Tori said, closing her labtop. I knew that was coming, Tori wasnt one to scare people. She walked over to the door, guess she didnt want to be around Jade right now. They got into two arguments yesterday.

Jade rolled her eyes, "The guys or Kendall?" She asked, smirking.

Tori glared at her, "The guys, their all cool. Here's an idea for you, why dont you try to get to know them? You might actually like them," She said, walking out of the hotel room.

"Why do you scare the guys from BTR?" I asked. Jade was kind of scaring me right now.

Jade looked at me, "That is none of your business!" She said. Guess that was the end of the conversation. I walked out of the hotel room. I wanted to be a lone. No I wanted to hang with Carlos. I wondered where Tori went. She probably wanted to be left a lone, since Jade was really rude towards her.

* * *

TORI's POV

I figured that I should warn Kendall that Jade was most likely planning to do something to him, since he isnt scared of her anymore. I knew that he'd be the first one to get over his fear towards her. Kendall wasnt in his hotel room, according to James. So I went down to the pool, and spotted him in the hotel lobby.

"Hey You," I said, smiling.

Kendall looked over at me and smiled, "Hey," He said.

"Heard you stood up to Jade," I said.

Kendall nodded, "But it didnt exactly work. She's still going to keep scaring my friends, if anything I'd say I probably made it worse," He said.

I smiled, "You did," I said.

Kendall signed, "Great," He said.

"Dont worry, she tried to get me in on her plan, but I refused. So she has nothing right now," I said, running a hand through my hair.

Kendall smiled, "I'm not worry, we have Gustavo," He said.

I laughed, "You think that he wont get scared of Jade?" I asked.

Kendall shook his head, "No, I'm more scared of them hitting it off. Gustavo doesnt scare me, he never has. But if they get a long great, well my friends will be really scared. Their not really scared of Gustavo, but they are afaird of jade," He said.

He had a good point there, "Well your their fearless leader," I said.

Kendall looked at me, "I dont think so," He said.

I smiled, "Yes you are," I said. I really dont know what came over me, but I leaned in, put a hand on his neck and kissed him. If I surprised him, he didnt show it at all. I think I was just caught up in the moment, maybe. I know I've been wanting to kiss him since I came to palm wood springs.

Kendall looked at me, "What was that for?" He asked.

I smiled a little, "It's been something I wanted to do since I met you, and I got caught up in the moment," I said.

Kendall smiled, "Okay then," he said. He looked at his cell phone, and then sighed, "I have to go. Something to do with my friends," He said.

I smiled, "I can only imagine that Jade might have had something to do with it, she loves scaring your friends. And isnt very happy that your not as scared," I said.

"Oh, I'm still scared of her," Kendall said, smiling.

I laughed, "Later Kendall," I said, I've been wanting to hang out with Cat, but it seems like she is always hanging out with carlos. I figured that Carlos was probably in his own hotel room tonight. Maybe I'll just hang out with Beck, Andre and Robbie tonight, Jade was probably in my hotel room. The last thing I wanted was to get into an argument with her.

* * *

BTR's POV

"Kendall!" Logan said, as soon as he saw Kendall come walking into the hotel room.

Kendall walked over to where his friends were sitting on the couch, "So what is the emergency?" He asked.

"We need to talk to you," Carlos said.

Kendall rolled his eyes, "I am not having another talk with Jade," He said. That's what he was guessing they wanted to talk about, since they were happy with how to tried to stand up to her earlier today.

"Come on!" James said, standing up.

"Learn to stand up to her yourself," Kendal said, putting a hand on James shoulder and then sat down on the couch.

Carlos looked at Kendall, "Dude you never let Gustavo scare you, and expect for the day Jade arrived, you havent shown that she scares you," He said.

"Right there, you cant show them your scared, because otherwise they'll feel like they can walk all over you, or push you. I'm scared of Jade, but I didnt show it. Now she thinks that I'm not scared of her, and is out to get me. Thanks for that you guys," Kendall said.

"Arent they leaving in a couple days?" Carlos asked, refering to Tori's friends.

James nodded, "Which means, no more having to be scared. Well expect for Gustavo," He said.

Kendall looked at his friends, "Okay, I'll talk to Jade, if you all agree to back me up. Not from a distance, like you did earlier today. And I'm not going to talk to her until she actually does something, honestly I dont think she would do anything to us," He said. He wasnt liking the fact that his friends were probably looking over their shoulders every couple minutes because of Jade,

"Umm..Kendall, She's the devil!" Logan said.

"If I remember correctly, you said the same thing about Gustavo," Kendall said.

"Speaking of Gustavo, when are we going to record another song?" James said.

Carlos shrugged, "Okay what do you have in mind?" He asked, looking at Kendall. He was the one who usually came up with some kind of plan.

"For what?" Kendall asked. Was he asking about Gustavo or Jade.

"Jade," Carlos said.

"There isnt going to be a plan, we're just going to talk to her," Kendall said.

"Isnt she kind of, you know out to get you?" James asked.

Kendall looked at James, "Thanks for reminding me!" He said, he was trying to forget that. But it made him wonder if two days was going to be enough her to try and do something, or if she was going to wait until the next visit. Either way, he was going to have to be prepared.


	17. Chapter 17

BTR's POV

Kendall was alone in the hotel room for once, but that didnt last long since Carlos came in, "Hey I heard something about last night and was wondering if it was true," He said.

Kendall sat up on the couch, "What?" He asked.

"Did Tori kiss you last night?" Carlos asked.

Kendall sighed, "Yeah, she did. But I pulled out of it, because I know that you have a crush on her and I'm being respectul," He said. He was planing to talk to Carlos about this, just didnt expect that it'd be so soon.

"Crush? I had a crush on her," Carlos said.

"Had?" Kendall asked. He was expecting to hear this from Carlos. I figured that he'd have a crush on her for a couple more weeks, if not sooner. But not this soon.

"Yeah, I have a new crush on Cat," Carlos said.

Kendall looked at him, "Cat is leaving in a day or so, what are you going to do then?" He asked. He thought of something and really couldnt hold this back, "And honestly, I have developed feelings for Tori," He said.

Carlos shook his head and smiled, "I'm not going to re-develop a crush on Tori. I can tell that Tori has feelings for you, James caught on a little faster then I did," He said. Just then Logan and James came running into the hotel room and slammed the door shut.

"Jade?" Kendall asked.

Logan nodded, "She's trying to clone James," He said.

"Orrr, She's trying to get a chunk of James hair, to keep. Maybe she's a witch," Kendall said, getting up. So much for peace and quiet now.

"What!" James asked, he had his hands on his head.

"That is so not helping!" Logan said. His back was pressed against the door.

"Where is she?" Carlos asked.

Logan shrugged, "She was chasing us, until we got to the elevator," He said.

Kendall walked over to the door, "Come on guys, dont you think your being a little paranoid?" He asked.

"No," James and Logan said together.

"It's not like she's standing outside the hotel room, waiting for one of us to open the door," Carlos said.

"You dont know that. She's been everywhere today," James said.

Kendall looked at him, "What do you mean she's been everywhere?" He asked.

"He means everywhere, like I said before she's the devil," Logan said. Kendall smiled a little and rolled his eyes, it was time to really do something about this, it was becoming a little ridiculous.

"Oh, get Gustavo envolved," Carlos said.

"No, we need help from Tori and her friends, they know Jade better then any of us. Gustavo might make it worse," Kendall said, opening the door. He looked both ways before entering the hallway. His friends followed him.

"Stay behind Kendall," James said.

"Unless she comes from behind," Carlos said, he was the last one to leave the hotel room.

* * *

TORI's POV

"Hey Beck, and Andre," I said, wondering where Robbie was.

"Hey Tori," Andre said.

"Get any new songs done yet?" Beck asked.

I shook my head, and turned around because I heard a scream. 5 seconds later James came tearing through the hotel lobby followed by Logan, then Carlos and lastly Kendall, but he was laughing. "Hey what is going on?" I asked. I dont think I ever saw someone run through a lobby as fast as James did.

"Take one guess," Kendall said, he had stopped running.

"Jade?" Andre asked.

"Kendall!" James said, he came jogging back into the hotel.

I looked at Andre, "Yeah, she's been bothering them for the past couple days, and wont leave them alone. Her targets seem to be James and Logan though," I said.

"Soo what happen?" Beck asked, looking at Kendall.

"We were coming to find you, and just got off the elevator when Jade jumped out in front of us," Kendall said, crossing his arms over his chest. He must of gotten a kick out of what happen since he was the only one laughing, and wasnt running through the hotel lobby.

"That's why we saw three of your friends go running by?" Andre asked.

James looked at them, "How do you deal with her?" He asked.

"Umm...She's not that bad with us, though we are scared of her. At least I am," Andre said, looking at Beck.

"Why are you so scared of her?" Beck asked.

Kendall looked at James and pointed, "Because she's trying to cut my hair. Plus she's everywhere!" James said,

"I know you guys all like terrified of Jade, but James when you came running through the hotel lobby, it was funny. Plus you were really fast," I said, Kendall looked down at me and then looked at James, he nodded in agreement.

"Hey guys," And there was Jade. Followed by Cat and Robbie.

"Hiiiii," Cat said, she smiled sweetly at Carlos.

"Hey Cat," Carlos said, giving her a hug.

James moves over by Kendall, "I feel safer over here," He said. Kendall stared at him.

"Like she'd do anything to you here," Carlos said. Logan nodded, but he seemed to have no intention of going anywhere near Jade.

"Oh come on guys, what is a little harmless fun?" Jade asked.

"Jade, running after James and Logan with scissors is not harmless fun. It's dangerous," I said.

"Well since we're all here, how about we all do something together," Kendall said. He had a point there, my friends have been here for two days and we havent done anything together. "Let's hope Gustavo doesnt ruin it," He added.

I smiled, "He's stuck on a song right now, and he likes to be left alone when writing songs. You guys should know that," I said.

Kendall nodded, "So want to go to a amusement park?" He asked.

"Yeah," Everyone said.

"Ahh...before we go, Jade leave the scissors and let James have fun. I dont need him following me around like a lost puppy because he's afarid of you," Kendall said.

"Fine!" Jade said, storming towards the main entrance of the hotel.

"You are so going to get it," James said. Kendall looked at him and nodded. I had to smile at that, I knew it was only a matter of time before Jade came up with something, but right now she was stuck. I wasnt going to help her out.

* * *

_**Sorry about being a little slow on updating, I've been trying to update as soon as I can. But I usually end up getting delayed. I had a little trouble on how I wanted to approach this chapter. In the next chapter there will be a couple things happening. **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hey I'm sorry if I havent been writing the best chapters. I havent been sleeping much lately and well I cant seem to stay on one topic, I've been trying my best. So Hope you enjoy this chapter, if not I'm sorry**_

* * *

TORI's POV

So I had decided to group up with James and Kendall once we got to the amusement park. James said that if he was in Kendall's group, Jade wont bother him as much. That just got Jade to glare at kendall, she was already annoyed that Kendall seemed to be the least afarid of her out of his group of friends. I was hoping to get some time alone with Kendall, so that we could maybe talk about the other night. James was usually getting distracted by the '_babes_' that walked by, his words not mine. And since he was busy flirting with a couple girls, now was a good time.

"Hey can we talk about what happen last night?" I asked, putting a hand on his arm. Kendall looked down at his arm and then looked at me. I slowly move my hand, though Kendall didnt seem to mind that I had a hand on his arm.

"Sure," Kendall said, I glanced over at James. I'm pretty sure that anything James did, it didnt surprise Kendall. But it surprised me, I was always amused by all four friends.

"Well I cant stop thinking about what happen," I said.

Kendall nodded a little, "I like you a lot, and if you were to ask me what happened yesterday just helped push things forwards," He said, looking at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Kendall didnt answer so much in words, instead he leaned in and kissed me. I automatically responded, kissing him back. I was surprised that he had kissed me in such a public place.

Kendall pulled out of the kiss, "That's what I meant," He said, smiling.

I smiled and looked at James, he didnt look all that surprised, "I knew it was bond to happen sooner or later," He said, smiling.

Kendall rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah James, that's because you think that your so special," He said, looking at me.

"Okay, well now that is sorted, can we please go on a ride, like the roller coaster?" James asked, looking at his best friend. This Kendall was kind of making the final decisions on what rides to go on.

"Yes, we have to met up with the others at the huge roller coaster anyways," Kendall said.

I walked next to Kendall, and heard my cell phone go off, "Hello?" I asked answering it.

_"Hey Tori, it's Kelly, Gustavo finished with the second song for your demo, if you have time today feel free to come in. He said to bring the dogs, because he's thinking that they should do a duet with you on the demo. It wont be today or tomorrow, but it will be soon," Kelly said. _

I smiled, "Okay, I'll let them know," I said. I hung up and looked at Kendall, "I'm finally going to be recording a new song for the demo, and Gustavo wants you guys aka the dogs to come in, to discuss recording a duet with me," I could barely hide my excitement.

"Awesome," Kendall said.

"You should be honored," James said, laughing.

"I am," I said, smiling. I was really excited about recording the new song. I knew the last time I talked to Gustavo, he was talking about me recording 'Cheer me up'. I hoped that it was going to the song.

* * *

"Tori and the dogs, have arrived finally," Gustavo said, sitting outside the sound booth. "Tori, Cheer me up is going to be the next song on your demo," He said.

I smiled, "Yay," I said.

Kendall crossed his arms over his chest, "I take it you want to talk to us after she records her new song," He said.

"Correct, but Tori doesnt want you guys kicked out whenever she gets to record a new song, soo your welcome to stay," Gustavo said, as Tori entered the Sound room and looked around. She's been in here only once before and that was for 'Make it in America,' so it was exciting all over again.

"Uhh...Gustavo?" Kendall asked, he pointed at Tori's friends without even looking at them.

"Who are they?" Gustavo asked.

"Friends of mine," Tori said through the mic.

"I guess they can stay too," Gustavo said, turning towards Tori. "Okay lets start from the top," He said, getting everything all sorted out.

_Mmm..._  
_Whoa..._  
_Yeah..._

_Yeah, Uhh_

_You get me out of my seat, it's like I've been in bed for a week_  
_I've been slippin' n' slidin' all over the place, and nobody cares_  
_And I'm such a disgrace_  
_You get me out of my mood, that's something only you can do,_  
_Cause I feel like I'm home when I'm in your arms_  
_And that's why I need you to..._

_**Cheer Me Up,**_  
_**Come on dance with me, (Whoa)**_  
_**And you take my hand.**_  
_**Cheer Me Up (Oh,Oh)**_  
_**Even if we're the only ones dancing,**_  
_**Cheer Me Up (Whoa...)**_  
_**Please won't you cheer me up (Oh,Oh)**_  
_**Even if were the only ones dancing.**_

_Give me a reason to smile, the kind that will last for a while,_  
_Like only you know how, make it OK now,_  
_You got your ways to make this girl's day_  
_It's the magic that's in your touch; it makes everything mean so much..._  
_The poetry in you eyes is enough in itself to take me to a high..._  
_Whooo... (Take me to a high)_  
_You Gotta Cheer Me Up... Oh you..._

_**Cheer Me Up,**_  
_**Come on dance with me, (Whoa)**_  
_**And you take my hand.**_  
_**Cheer Me Up (Oh,Oh)**_  
_**Even if we're the only ones dancing,**_  
_**Cheer Me Up (Whoa...)**_  
_**(Take my hand)**_  
_**I Love it when you cheer me up, (Oh,Oh)**_  
_**Even if were the only ones dancing.**_

_You turn my frown upside down,_  
_My smile's lost 'n' found when you are around_  
_(You Cheer Me Up, Cheer Me Up)_  
_You turn my frown upside down,_  
_My smile's lost 'n' found when you are around_  
_(Just a little bit of Cheer)_

_**Cheer Me Up,**_  
_**Come on dance with me,**_  
_**And you take my hand,**_  
_**You Cheer Me Up, (Oh,Oh)**_  
_**Even if we're the only ones dancing,**_  
_**Cheer Me Up,**_  
_**Dance with me,**_  
_**Take my hand,**_  
_**Love it when you Cheer Me Up, (Oh,Oh)**_  
_**Even if we're the only ones dancing**_

_Only you got the magic, only you got the key...to my heart_  
_(Only you got the key)_  
_To my heart, yeah...yeah...Oh_  
_Only you got the magic, only you got the way to my heart..._  
_(Yeah, Yeah, Oh)_  
_Even if were the only one's that's there (Cheer Me Up)_  
_I've been last in lines forever; I want a part of it_  
_Even just a little bit (Even if were the only one's dancing)_  
_Happiness can last forever; I want a part of it..._  
_Even just a little bit... (Even if were the only one's dancing)_


	19. Chapter 19

NO ONE's POV

"That was amazing!" James and Kendall said at the same time.

Tori laughed and came out of the sound booth, walking over towards Kendall. He hugged her, "Thanks," She said. James hugged her also.

"Everything about that song was just amazing," James said.

"Hey look at me! I'm where Tori just was," Cat said, laughing.

"Cat," Carlos said.

Gustavo had his back turned towards Cat, but quickly turned his attention towards her, "What are you doing in there?" He asked, basically asking what everyone was thinking.

"Hey Gustavo, I have a question," Tori asked.

"What?" Gustavo said, he seemed to be a little moody now. Almost everyone took a step back, expect Kendall and well Jade of course, since she was afarid of no one.

"He's not going to bite me head off if I ask him the question, will he?" Tori asked, leaning in towards Kendall, so that he could hear it better.

Kendall looked at her, "What's the question?" He asked.

"About maybe possibility recording a song with my friends," Tori said.

Kendall looked at Gustavo and then looked at Tori, "He wont bite your head off, he isnt that mean," He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You sure?" Tori asked.

Kendall nodded, "Yeah," He said slowly.

"I didnt like of that yeah," Tori said. She thought Gustavo was awesome, but his anger issues scared her. According to James, Logan and Carlos they all say that Kendall has a slight anger problem, which is probably why he's not as scared of Gustavo. But I've never seen Kendall get angry yet.

"You'll be fine, just ask him," Kendall said.

"Okay, Gustavo I was wondering for one of the tracks on the demo, maybe I could record with my friends," Tori said, she grabbed a hold of Kendall's arm, so that way she could quickly hide behind him if Gustavo started yelling.

Gustavo got up and walked over towards her, and she kind of pulled Kendall in front of her, "Tori, I think that is a good idea," Gustavo said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Really?" Tori asked.

"What song do you have in mind?" Gustavo asked.

Tori looked at everyone in the room, "How about friends forever? It was originally done by Vitamin C," She said. She thought the song would be a good choice.

Kendall nodded, "That would be a good song to use," He said. Tori looked at him and smiled, she was glad to see that someone agreed.

"I...Think it's a good choice also," Gustavo said, walking over to his office. "Dogs and Tori I still want to talk to you about possibiltly doing a duet together, but I need to work on the song, so we're done for the day," He said.

Kelly looked at Kendall and his friends, "I'll give you a call when he saids that he is done writing the song, which will most likely be tomorrow, so keep your schedules open," She said, pointing at the four friends. She knew them well, since they've been working with each other for awhile now.

"Will do," Carlos said, He was the first one to leave the studio. Well techinally Cat was because she was being curious or she was snopping, which will get Gustavo angry. The others followed shortly after.

* * *

TORI's POV

I sat by the pool allowing my feet to daggle in the water.

"Hey," I looked up to see who had spoken, it was kendall.

I smiled, "Hey you, didnt expect to see you at all for the rest of the day," I said.

Kendall sat down next to me, "Yeah well the guys were arguing over what show to watch, and well I decided to get some fresh air. So why are you out here?" He asked, looking at me.

"Take one guess," I said, laughing a little.

"I'm guessing Jade," Kendall said, smiling.

I nodded, "Totally, she still plans on getting back at you. But tomorrow my friends are going back to hollywood Arts, and so therefore she'll have to wait a week or two before she can get you," I said. Beck had told me that they plan on coming to visit again, he said it was either going to be next weekend or two weekends from now, they werent a hundred percent sure. I was hoping it'd be two weeks. I really dont know why though.

"Well that's good news, kind of, " Kendall said.

"I feel bad because it means Cat wont be able to hang with Carlos, and she's been having so much fun. Not even Jade can get to her, she likes Carlos a lot," I said, smiling.

Kendall nodded, "And Carlos like Cat alot. He's totally bummed about tomorrow," He said. I could tell that he felt bad for his friend.

Just then an idea came to me, "Hey, what if we go to hollywood arts for like a day?" I asked.

Kendall looked at me, "Ahh...I dont know what Gustavo would say about that, but I think it's a great idea," He said.

"Ask him for me...please?" I asked, smiling at him.

Kendall most likely was going to say no to asking Gustavo, "I'll ask, but you need to there with me when I do," He said. I was surprised that he didnt refused. I was beginning to wonder if there was anything he wouldnt do, especially when it came to Gustavo. Kendall seemed to enjoy getting Gustavo angry.

"Okay," I said, smiling. I leaned in towards Kendall, half expecting him to pull away when I kissed him, Ibut instead I felt him respond back. I was starting to wonder if this was a dream, if it was I didnt want to wake up. "Is this a dream?" I asked, I just had to ask.

Kendall smiled, "What?" He asked.

"Is this a dream?" I asked again.

Kendall shook his head, "No, it's not a dream," He said.

"Good, cause if it was I wouldnt want to wake up," I said. Kendall point an arm around my neck and I leaned into him. This was by far one of the best nights I've had at palm woods so far. I didnt want the night to end, but all things must come to an end right?

* * *

**Hey Everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been really busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter, if not I'm sorry. I have a lot on my mind, and it was hard to figure out how I want to approach this chapter. Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate it so much. I'll try to update soon. **


	20. Chapter 20

CAT's POV

I walked through the hotel lobby, looking around. Today I was going back to hollywood arts and knew that I was going to miss this place so much.

"Cat," I turned around to find Tori walking towards me.

I smiled, "Hey," I said.

Tori looked at me, "So, you ready to go back to hollywood arts?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

I shook my head, "No, I really like it here," I said.

"Aww...Cat," Tori said, pulling me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around her back, and felt my eyes watering up.

"You are so lucky, to get to see the guys from BTR everyday, and record a demo with Gustavo," I said, wipping my eyes. I considered Tori a sister to me, she was always willing to listen or help me out.

Tori smiled a little, "Well maybe one day you'll get the chance, I'm sure the guys will be glad to talk to Gustavo," She said.

I smiled, "Maybe," I said, noticing that Beck and them were loading up the two cars. "Guess we'll be leaving soon," I said.

"Carlos will be here soon, that's what Kendall told me," Tori said, putting an arm around my neck.

Andre and Beck walked over by us, "Okay, we'll be leaving here shortly. Anyone seen Jade?" Andre asked.

"She's packing," Tori said.

Beck looked at Andre and then looked at Tori, "I know Jade hasnt been easy on you, or the guys from BTR," he said.

Tori shrugged, "Jade is well Jade, I got used to her awhile ago. I'm not so sure about the guys, they all seem to be afarid of her and I dont blame them," She said, running a hand through her hair.

Beck smiled, "Let us know when Gustavo wants to record the song that you were talking about yesterday, and if you ever need anything, just let me know," He said, wrapping his arms around me. I hugged him back. I knew that I was going to miss Beck a lot, well until I see him again.

"Ahem," We both looked to find Jade looking at us.

"Jealous much?" Tori asked, rolling her eyes. Jade still liked Beck, but it was pretty clear that Beck has moved on from her.

"Bite me Tori!" Jade said, she was in a bad mood.

"When is Carlos going to show up?" I asked, starting to worry.

Andre looked at his watch, "We're leaving in five minutes," He said.

Tori looked at me, "He'll be here," She said, putting a hand on my arm. "I at least hope they make it in time, hang on I'll call Kendall," she said, pulling out her phone. She dialed Kendall's number and then put her phone to her ear.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, please tell me your going to be in the lobby soon," Tori said.

_"Yeah, be there in a jiffy. We're on the elevator right now," Kendall said._

"Okay, talk to you in a bit," She said, she hit end on her phone. "He said they'll be here soon," She said.

I nodded and looked over towards the elevator just as I saw four guys walk off it, I spotted Carlos and walked over towards him, throwing my arms around his neck. I was going to miss him the most, he really showed me how to have a good time this weekend and I wish it didnt have to end.

"I'm going to miss you soooo much," I said.

"I'll miss you too," Carlos said. I felt my eyes watering up again.

"If you guys were a few more minutes, she would have been gone," Tori said, she was standing next to Kendall.

"Well we would of been here sooner, but someone had to take forever in the bathroom," Kendall said, looking at James.

James rolled his eyes, "You cant rush perfection," He said, pointing at himself.

"So why didnt Carlos just come?" Jade asked.

Kendall looked at Jade, "Because James was in the bathroom, and he needed to use it," He said.

I looked at Kendall, I admired him because of how he always stood up for his friends, even if he didnt agree with them. He was the perfect example of a true friend.

"Cat, time to go," Andre said. He was standing next to Jade and Robbie, closest to the main doors for the hotel.

Tori looked at me, "Hope to see you soon," She said, hugging me. I really wished that I was staying here with her.

"Yeah, me too," I said, sadly.

"Maybe we'll come visit you one day soon," Kendall said, pulling me into a hug.

"I'd like that," I said, wipping a tear away. James gave me a hug after Kendall, followed by Logan. I was glad to say that the guys from BTR are my friends.

Carlos looked at me, "Well guess this is it, until next time," He said, wrapping his arms around me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Yeah, call me?" I asked, leaning back a little so that I could look into Carlos's eyes.

Carlos nodded, "Everyday, unless I'm busy with Gustavo," He said.

I smiled, "I'd like that," I said. I started to follow Beck towards the main doors of the hotel, but something came to me. I turned around and walked towards Carlos. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. I'm pretty sure that I caught him off guard, but I felt him kiss me back. "You'll call tonight, right?" I asked, smiling. My face was still close to his.

Carlos nodded, "Totally," He said. I kissed him again before walking over to where Beck was waiting for me, I glanced back at Carlos and smiled. I really couldnt stop smiling after what just happened. I was really looking forward to when we get to visit again, I know it's going to be just as fun as this trip was.


	21. Chapter 21

BTR's POV

"You going to be okay?" Kendall asked Carlos, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Carlos looked at Kendall, "Yeah," He said.

"Well that was a fun weekend, I can certainly tell you one person I'm not going to miss," James said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Jade?" Kendall and Logan asked at the same time.

James nodded, "Yep," He said.

Kendall put an arm around Tori's next and smiled at her, "It was a fun weekend. It's sad that it had to come to," He said, looking at his friends. James probably wouldnt agree as much, considering that he spent alot of the time hiding from Jade.

"Jade really does have a good heart, but she's not one to let her guard down very often. That cold hearted person that you all seen this weekend is just an act," Tori said. Leave to Tori to see the good in everyone, even Jade, who claims that their not friends.

James looked at Tori, "Your defending her?" He asked.

"No, I'm just saying that I seen her at her weakest, and therefore I know she's not cold hearted," Tori said.

"Well until we see that, I think we're all going to be afarid of her," Logan said.

"When are they coming to visit again?" Carlos asked, he seemed to be in a daze. Kendall felt bad for Carlos, since he only got to spend two full days with Cat, but he spend to be okay. He was probably in a daze because of the kiss.

"Umm...in a week or two, their not sure," Tori said.

Kendall looked at Tori and then looked at Carlos, "What do you guys think about going to visit them at hollywood arts? Maybe have a private concert," He said.

"I'm down. But one problem Gustavo," James said.

"When?" Carlos asked, standing in front of Kendall, he put his hands on both of kenddl's arms and shook him a little.

Kendall was looking at James but looked at Carlos, "Dude," He said.

"Sorry, I guess I got a little excited," Carlos said.

"Ya think? I'm not sure when, like James said we have to talk to Gustavo first," Kendall said, taking a step back. He was out of Carlo's reach, for now.

"Well go ask," Carlos said.

"Right now?" Logan asked.

"Right now," Carlos answered, smiling.

"Now? What if He's still crabby?" Tori asked.

Kendall looked at Tori and nodded a little, "You've been working with Gustavo for a few weeks now, we've been working with him for over a year now. We know how to talk to Gustavo," He said, smiling a little.

"Yeah, I have seen you talk to him. You like to get on his nerves," Tori said.

Carlos smiled, "We'll all ask, together," He said.

* * *

"Dogs, what do you want?" Gustavo asked, he was sitting at his piano.

Kendall crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Carlos, "Okay, ask," He said.

Carlos looked at Tori, "Me? Why me? Why not Tori?" He asked. Kendall rolled his eyes, while James stratched his head. They both knew that Carlos was going to chicken out.

"I dont have all day!" Gustavo said.

Kendall raised an eye brow, "Really? You could have fooled me," He said. Tori slapped him on his arm, causing him to look at her. "What?" He asked.

"Be nice," She said.

"Carlos, you said we'll ask together," Logan said, looking at his friend.

Kendall looked at Logan, "He wont ask. Gustavo, Tori was wondering if you'd be cool with us visiting her school for a day, maybe even give them a private concert. Since your basically our manager, we need your premission for something like this. I think," He said. Everyone looked at Kendall and nodded, he should have known the answer to that already.

"When?" Gustavo asked.

"Sometime this week?" Carlos asked. None of them talked about when they should visit HA, so really didnt have an answer for that.

Gustavo was playing a key on his piano, "No," He said.

"Okay, when would it be possible?" Kendall asked.

Gustavo looked up at Kendall, "How about when Tori is done recording her demo? Which will be in less then three months," He said.

Kendall made a slight face, and looked at his friends. He wondered what they were thinking, would that be okay with them. It was hard to tell since he couldnt read minds, but he went and spoke his opinion, "I'm okay with that," He said.

James nodded, "I think that would be awesome, of course Carlos will have to wait to visit Cat at her school. But I'm sure she'll be coming back to palm woods soon," He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Logan nodded also, carlos seemed to be deep in thought about what Gustavo suggested, "I'll be allowed to visit her right? On my free time?" He asked. He must of been thinking about that for some time now, well since the day began.

"When you arent suppose to be here, I dont care what you dogs do, during your free time," Gustavo said, pointing at the four friends. They have heard the more then once from Gustavo, so it was no surprise that he'd say it again, probably to remind them. "If you want to go visit a friend, go ahead, as long as your here when your suppose to be," He said.

"Road trip anyone?" Carlos asked.

Kendall thought about it, "Nah," He said. Cat just left today, why rush the visit?

Tori crossed her arms over her chest, "Carlos, Cat left like an hour or so ago, why the rush?" She asked. Guess Kendall wasnt the only one who was thinking along those lines.

"Because I miss her already," Carlos said.

Tori's face softened, "I'm sure she misses you too," she said.

"So no road trip?" James asked.

"Why are you still HERE?" Gustavo asked, looking up from his piano.

"We're going, geesh," Kendall said. He had actually forgotten that Gustavo was still in the studio, working on a new song for them or was it Tori. It could get a little confusing. "No James, no road trip today," He answered the question, walking out of the studio.

"So in three months we'll basically go to tori's school, most likely she'll be go back to attending Hollywood Arts, and we go on tour?" Logan asked, following Kendall and James.

Tori walked next to Kendall, "You'll be going on tour?" She asked.

Logan, Carlos and James nodded, but it was Kendall who answered the question, "Yeah," He asked. It's going to be one conversation that will most likely be avoided until a week or so before Big Time Rush leaves on Tour and Tori rejoins Hollywood Arts. But in the meantime they'll have fun, and make the most of it.

* * *

**Hey everyone, just thought I'd let you know it might be a few days before I update again...I've been trying to find time to update, but it's getting a bit harder. I might have a new chapter up in the next couple days, but if not I will have it updated within a week, so be patience. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's not one of my best. Sorry if I kept you waiting.  
I really appreciate the reviews, and really am glad that your enjoying the story  
*~_Stang_~***


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone sorry I havent updated in a while. I've been really busy and havent found time to write the new chapter. I'm really sorry and will try to continue to update maybe once a week. But depends on my schedule. This story might have 3-4 chapters left before I finally decide to end it. TCurrently undecided, right now.  
*****~_Stang_*~**

* * *

_**NO ONE's POV**_

Tori found the guys out by the pool, Kendall was sitting on a lounge chair. She walked over by him and sat down next to him, "Hey, havent seen you at all this morning," She said, looking at Kendall.

Kendall was reading a magazine, but looked at Tori and smiled a little, "Yeah, Gustavo wanted to talk to us about something," He said. James, Carlos and Logan came over and sat down on the lounge chairs. Though Carlos seemed to be wanting to go swimming, it was hotter today then it normally was or is.

"Like?" Tori asked.

James looked at Tori and then Kendall, "Your going to tell her right?" He asked.

Kendall frowned a little and nodded, "There's a possibility that we're going to go back on tour, sooner then expected," He said, looking at Tori.

Tori stared, just yesterday they were saying it was going to be three months, "How soon?" She asked.

"Gustavo said, maybe in a month. But it could be a week or two weeks. Wont know for sure, until Gustavo gives us an official date," Logan said.

Tori looked at the pool, she was actually wanting to go swimming, "So, as of right now, your unsure?" She asked, glancing at Kendall and his friends.

They all nodded, "Gustavo is going to let us know in a day or so," James said, standing up. "In the meantime, I cant stand this heat anymore, so I'm going for a swim," He added, smiling.

Tori stood up also, "I'm with you there. You going to come?" She asked, looking at Kendall.

"In a bit," Kendall said.

Tori looked at him for a bit longer and shrugged, he seemed to be giving her a bit of a cold shoulder today, which didnt make much sense since they've only been dating for like two weeks. But she could understand why, he just got news that big time rush might be going on tour sooner then expected. Stuff like that happens all the time, tour dates get cut back or start sooner then planned. "Okay," She said, following James towards the pool.

Carlos ran past Tori and did a cannonball into the pool, splashing both James and Tori. "Dude!" James said, but he was smiling.

"Feels good right?" Carlos asked, he was smiling also. The water did feel nice, especially on a day like this. Good thing palm woods had a pool, otherwise everyone would be inside the hotel, where it was nice and cool. The pool was as crowded as you'd expect, but there were a lot of people out by the poolside. Maybe they were planning on taking a swim soon.

Tori dropped down into the pool, "Okay, that's cold," She said, looking at Carlos.

"Hey whatever happen to wanting to take a trip to hollywood arts?" James asked Carlos.

Carlos was swimming towards the center of the pool, "I still want too, especially now more then ever since we're going to be going on tour soon. I dont see us having a concert at Tori's school anymore," He said. He looked like a bobber in the water. James wanted to make fun of him, but didnt find it apporiate.

"Thought you were going to take a trip?" Tori asked, she was kind of swimming backwards.

James looked back at Kendall and Logan, "Guys come on! I honestly dont know how you can stand the heat," He said. Logan and Kendall were the only two that remained sitting.

Carlos seemed to be deep in thought about what Tori asked, "I did, and still do. But I dont know when we're going on tour, it's all confusing. Gustavo said he was going to make a couple of calls today and let us know hopefully by tomorrow," He said. Everyone knew that he missed Cat alot. He talked to her on the phone, though she left only a couple days ago it seemed like a a month.

"I think you should still, just wait till you find out when your suppose to go on tour first," Tori said. James nodded in agreement.

Logan came walking over, "Hey guys, how's the water?" He asked.

"Find out for yourself," James said, he pushed Logan into the water. James got pushed into the water by Kendall. No one knew that he had gotten up.

Carlos looked at Kendall, "Someone suppose to push you into the pool?" He asked.

Kendall shrugged, "Nope," He said, walking over to the diving board.

"Hey, how'd you feel about taking a roadtrip before we go on tour?" Carlos asked, looking at Kendall.

Kendall stopped walking and looked at Carlos, "If we were going to do that it'd have to be soon, because I have a feeling that Gustavo is going to tell us that we're going to be heading out on tour in about a month or less, gotta love schedule changes," He said, diving into the water. He had the perfect dive.

Tori felt like she could top that, "Hey Kendall, want to have a contest?" She asked, once he came up from under the water.

Kendall eyed her, "What kind of contest? or challenge?" He asked.

Tori smiled a little, "How about who can get the highest score for diving?" She asked, then looked at James and them. "They can be the judges," She added.

Kendall shrugged, "Sure," He said.

"You sure that's a good idea? Kendall just dived off the diving board and did it perfectly," Logan said.

Kendall looked at Logan, "I'm not afarid to get beat by a chick," He said, swimming over to the pool's edge. Though he was naturally competitive, it seemed so was Tori.

Tori was out of the pool and walked over to the diving board, "Now watch and learn how to dive into the water perfectly," She said, smiling. She walked to the edge of the pool and glanced at Kendall, "Maybe you'll pick up on some tips," She added, talking to Kendall. She winked at him and then dived into the water.

"I'd say a 9.5," James said, he was off to the side of the pool, his arms rested on the pool's edge. He looked very comfortable.

"8.0" Carlos said.

"9.5" Logan said, agreeing with James.

Tori smiled, "Thanks guys," She said, joining them. She had a feeling that she had this one in the bag. Otherwords, she felt that she was going to win this contest or challenge.

Kendall had a sneaky look on his face, he ran towards the edge of the diving board and dive in. Even Tori knew that he dived into the water better then she ever did. The question was what would Kendall's friends score him.

"Hate to say it Tor, but I'm giving Kendall a 10," James said, glancing at her.

Carlos and Logan nodded, both agreeing with the score.

"Great, he got a perfect score," Tori said, smiling. Kendall joined his friends and went over by Tori.

"It was fun," He told her, giving her a hug. Which was actually hard to do in the water, but he somehow managed. Tori smiled at him, and kissed him. That was harder to do in the water, but not impossible. Kendall kissed her back. It was cut short though, since James and them started splashing water at them.

Tori wondered once again what would happen to her and Kendall when he left for tour. She doubted that she could handle a long distance relationship, and she had a feeling that Kendall felt the same way. Guess they would have to talk about it, sooner then expected.

* * *

**Sorry if this isnt one of my best chapters, I'm a tadbit rusty. But hopefully I'll be able to get back into the writing spirit. If I do, I'll most likely end up updating every other day**


	23. Chapter 23

CAT's POV

"I don't understand," I said. I was talking on the phone to Carlos.

"_According to Gustavo, we might be leaving on tour early. We'll be gone for like 6 months, I believe," He said._

"Ohh...So what does that mean?" I asked, still confused.

_"It means, that I most likely wont be at the palm woods the next time you and your friends come to visit. So I've talked to my friends about maybe coming to visit you at hollywood springs," Carlos said. _

I smiled, "I'd really like that," I said.

"_It's not that easy though. Kendall pointed out that it'd have to be soon, and after we find out from Gustavo when exactly that we'll be going on tour," He said. _

He must have been putting a lot of thought into this, "So when would you come to visit?" I asked. I hoped that the answer was soon, but it sounded like there might be a little problem.

_"Not sure yet, maybe in a week or so," Carlos said. _

"Really?" I asked.

_"I'm not sure. None of us are sure, we wont find out from Gustavo till tomorrow," He said._

"Oh ok," I said, wondering if they'd even have time to come visit after finding out when they were going to be heading on tour. "Would you have time?" I asked.

_"Time? To come visit you? We'd make time," He said. _

I smiled, "I want to see you before you leave on tour, maybe I can talk my friends into coming to visit again this weekend," I said. I don't know about Jade and Beck, but I knew André would be down for it. Maybe even Robbie, not really sure though. I figured Back might come too, but he seemed kind of distance since we got back from palm wood springs. I thought it might have something to do with Tori.

_"Well if you can, that'd be awesome. If you can't, then don't worry. I've talked to Kendall, James and Logan a lot about it. The only one who needs just a little more convincing is Kendall. He can be stubborn at times. But he's also the one who said that it'd have to be soon," Carlos said. _

I tried hard not to roll my eyes, everyone knew by now that Kendall could be stubborn, but he had a good heart and in the end always did what he felt was the right thing to do, "I think he'll come through," I said.

_"Yeah so do I," Carlos said._

"Well as much as I hate to end this conversation, I need to get to bed. School tomorrow," I said, smiling. I always loved talking to Carlos, and hated it when one of us had to go. No matter who it was ending the conversation.

_"Yeah, I have to get to bed too. James just through a pillow at me," He said, laughing._

"Shame on you, intruppting someone's beauty sleep," I said, laughing.

_"It's just James," Carlos said. _

_"Carlos, come on we're trying to sleep here!" _

_"And Kendall. I'll talk to you tomorrow," Carlos said._

"Okay, good night," I said, smiling.

_"Night," Carlos said. _He hung up a few seconds after that, guess he didn't want to get into anymore trouble then what he already was in. I can only imagine that Kendall and them were going to give him a hard time tomorrow. I smiled to myself, I miss all of them already but miss Carlos the most. I had a lot of fun at palm wood springs, there was never a dull moment when they were all hanging out.

* * *

The next day I saw Beck and André hanging out in their usual spot. "Morning!" I said, I was in a good mood today.

"Hey Cat," Beck said, smiling a little.

"Why are you so chipper?" André asked, eyeing me.

I looked down and smiled, "I talked to Carlos last night," I said.

Beck arched an eyebrow, "How's he doing?" He asked.

"He's good. But he said that BTR might be heading out on tour pretty soon, they'd be gone for 6 months," I said.

André looked at Beck and then looked back at me, "When?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Not sure. Carlos said maybe a month or could be a couple of weeks. He also said that he's trying to talk his friends into coming to visit here, Kendall is the only one who has 100% agreed yet, he's being a bit stubborn," I said.

"Why hasnt Kendall agreed?" André asked.

Again I shrugged, "I don't know, Carlos never said why," I said.

"Isnt he like, the leader?" Beck asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, so I guess what he said goes," I said. I never really understood that saying.

André nodded, "Do you think Kendall will agree to come visit here? Because if not, we can go visit them again," He said.

I smiled, "I'm sure Kendall will eventually agree, but it might be a little too late by then," I said, hoping that maybe, just maybe Beck would also be down for visiting Tori again.

André looked at Beck, "What do you say dude?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Beck looked at me and then looked at André, "No, I have things to do," He said, walking away. I watched him leave and wondered what this was really about.

"What was that about?" I asked, looking at André.

André shrugged, "I don't know. He must have changed his mind, because he was all up for a trip a few days ago," He said.

I frowned a bit, wondered if this had to do with Tori. I didn't tell André what I was thinking, "So you'll be up for another road trip?" I asked.

"Yeah, but only if they can't come here," He said, heading to Sikowitz's class. It was still weird without Tori being in class, she's been gone for a month now. Wondered what would happen if BTR do leave on tour early, would she come back here or stay at palm wood to finish recording her demos. She had only two months left. So I dont think it really mattered at this point.

* * *

**Hollywood Springs will be coming to an end soon, but I'm thinking about writing a sequel to it. I might write one or two more chapters, the last one will basically be when BTR leaves on tour. **


	24. Chapter 24

**BTR's POV**

"Dogs, we leave in two weeks," Gustavo said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Two weeks?" Carlos asked.

"What about Tori?" James asked. That was the biggest question of all.

Gustavo looked at Carlos, "Yeah, in two weeks. Kelly and I talked to Tori earlier today, we told her that she could tag along or she could finish recording her demo album or put her album on hold and wait till we return from tour, it's her choice," He said.

"What did she choose?" Logan asked, looking at Kendall. He hasn't said anything yet.

"She's thinking about it," Kelly said.

"Carlos, I remember you saying something about taking a roadtrip, if you still want to do that, it's gotta be this weekend," Gustavo said. Carlos nodded at least he got permission to go visit Cat, but he wished that Kendall would come along. But something's been off with him, and he wont tell anyone. Not even Tori. He just keeps telling people to drop it.

"So she might be coming along?" James asked.

"Yes, but dont get to excited," Gustavo said.

James looked at Kendall, "You hear that dude?" He asked. Kendall just shrugged. James eyed Kendall, starting to put two and two together. He didnt get how he couldnt figure this out sooner.

* * *

**CAT's POV**

"That's awesome, Tori. What are you going to do?" I asked. Tori had called me saying that Gustavo was giving her three choice. One was she could tag along with BTR on tour, two stay there and finish recording her demo or put the album on hold and just return to hollywood arts. I honestly dont think I could stand six months without getting to hang with Tori, but it was her choice.

_"Yeah, I havent decided yet. I've hoped to talk to Kendall and see what he has to say, but he doesn't seem to be himself right now. He wont tell anyone what's going on with him," She said. _

I wished that I could have helped her on that subject, but if Kendall's friends cant figure out what's going on, I highly doubt that I could too. "So is he still giving you the cold shoulder?" I asked.

_"Yes and no. Well lately yeah," Tori said. _

"Have you talked to Beck lately?" I asked.

_"Mmm...No, he isn't answering my calls. What's up with that boy?" She asked._

I bit my lip, wondering if I should give her a hint but then decided against it, "I don't know," I said. I hated not being able to tell her, but I think it's best that she heard it from Beck himself.

"_Wonder if it's a guy thing, let's start giving Tori the cold shoulder," She said. _I could tell that she was annoyed. I honestly wished that I could help her more.

"No..I dont think that's the problem," I said.

_"Doesnt matter right now, hey I have to go for now. But I'm pretty sure I'll let you know what I decide by tonight," Tori said. _

I sighed, "Okay, talk to you later," I said. Tori hung up shortly after. I stared at my phone wondering if I should call Kendall and maybe find out for myself what is going on. I doubt he'd be as open as he would be with his friends, since he barely knows me. But it was time to give it a try. I dialed his number and wondered if he'd even answer.

_"Hey This is Kendall, sorry I miss your call but leave a name and number, I'll get back to you asap."_ Great his cell phone is off.

* * *

**TORI's POV**

I walked through the hotel, wondering what I should do. I honestly didnt know. Part of me wanted to go with the guys, and see what it's like being on tour. But I also felt like I'd miss my friends way to much. I've only been gone for a month and I know I missed them more than anything. I even missed Jade. BTR is going to be on tour for 6 months. That's a long time.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I think my decision is pretty much made.

* * *

_**Hey sorry for the short chapter...promise the next one will be longer. I'll probably be updating in the next couple days. **_


	25. Chapter 25

**JAMES's POV**

I was hoping that Kendall would actually talk to me, he didnt seem to be avoiding his friends. "Kendall, can I talk to you?" I asked, catching up to him just before he walked into the hotel lobby.

Kendall stopped walking and turned to face me, "Yeah," He said.

"Why are you avoiding Tori?" I asked. Straight to the point.

Kendall looked away, and sighed but didnt answer right away. "I have my reasons," He finally said.

"Oh? What's that? Because I have a feeling that your reasons suck," I said.

Kendall crossed his arms over my chest, "Don't even go there dude," He said. I could hear in his voice that he was about to crack, and not the confessing way.

"Is it because of the fact that we're going on tour soon? You're thinking about breaking up with her?" I asked.

Kendall sighed again, "How'd you?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Dude, I've known you for years. We're best friends. Did you really expect me not to figure that out?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yeah I'm thinking that I might have to break up with Tori, you know how I feel about long distance relationships," Kendall said.

"What if she comes with us? What then?" I asked.

Kendall looked at me, "Then i guess it wont be a problem. But come on lets get real, I dont think Tori is going to tag along while we're on tour. She has her future and career to think about. I know she misses her friends, I can tell when she talks about them," He said.

I nodded, "You have a point," I said. I realized now that Tori wasn't the only one facing a tough decision, but so was Kendall. "Whatever you decide, just know that you're friends are here for you," I said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Kendall nodded, "Thanks," He said.

"Bet you feel better. Knowing that someone figured out what was going on," I said, smiling.

Kendall smiled a little, "Honestly, I was expecting you to figure out what was going two days ago, so you were a little slow," he said.

I stared, "I was not!" I said.

Kendall nodded, "Yeah, you were," He said, walking away.

"Kendall I will get you back for this," I said, following him shortly after. He just laughed.

* * *

**TORI's POV**

"Gustavo?" I asked walking into the studio. He seemed to be deep in thought, so I wasn't sure if I should let him know now.

Gustavo looked up at me, "What?" He asked. I was used to that kind of response coming from him, he does it all the time to Kendall and his friends.

I ran a hand through my hair, "I've made my decision," I said.

Gustavo raised an eyebrow, "And that is?" He asked.

I sighed, "I decided that it'd be best to put my demo on hold until you get back from the BTR tour. I know it's going to take 6 months, but I'm okay with that. I realized that I miss hollywood arts. I'll be glad to get back to start recording again in 6 months," I said.

Gustavo nodded, "It's your choice Tori. That's why we gave you three choices, no one was going to force you to do something that you didn't want to do." He said.

I smiled a little, "So we'll finish the demo in 6 months?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sure you'll be hearing from the guys as soon as they get back," He said, walking towards his office. Guess that was the end of our converstaion. I couldn't help but wonder if I made the right decision. After thinking about it for a little bit I decided that I have. I know that I'll miss Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan but right now I missed my other friends. I was ready to go back to hollywood arts.

* * *

**KENDALL's POV**

I decided to take James advice and talk to Tori. I was walking into the lounge when Tori had just walked in from the main entrance.

"Tori," I said, walking over towards her. I honestly didn't know how to approach this converstion.

Tori looked surprised, "Hey. Now your going to talk to me, after giving me the cold shoulder for like two days. What was that about anyways?" She asked. She kept on walking. I didn't blame her.

"Look the reason I was giving you the cold shoulder is because BTR is going on tour in two weeks, and I don't know where that will leave us. I usually don't do long distance relationships," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

Tori stopped walking, "Why? Because you're afarid that I'd cheat on you or something?" She asked.

"No. It's just when your in a long distance relationship, it can be more stressful because you don't get to see each other as much. I trust you, that has never changed and it never will," I said.

Tori nodded, "Well look we have two weeks until you leave on tour, so we have until then to make up our minds," She said.

I smiled, "So speaking of tough decisions, have you decided?" I asked.

Tori looked at me and then nodded, "Yeah, the demo is going to be put on hold for 6 months. I just really miss my friends, and would love to return to hollywood arts," She said.

"It's your decision," I said. I had a feeling that the next two weeks might actually go by fast. Usually always happens when something exciting is about to happen.

"Your not mad?" Tori asked.

I looked at her, "Why should I be? You made the decision that you felt is the right one. No one is going to force you to change your mind. I don't know how you'd like being on the road. I know that you'd miss your friends. My friends are in BTR with me, so I never miss them. Though I do get annoyed with them sometimes," I said. I had to smile at the last part.

Tori laughed alittle, "I have a hard time believing that, you guys get along so well," She said.

I shook my head, "We do most of the time, but we do get annoyed with each other. Even when we're here." I said. Tori smiled at me and then pulled me into a hug.

"Next time just tell me what is bothering you, I was scared that I did something wrong," She said.

I nodded, "Will do." I said. I honestly didn't know what was going to happen to us. I do know that whatever does happen, I'd want to remain friends with Tori. She is more understanding then anyone I ever met. I'd really hate to lose that.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't been able to update all week, I couldn't figure out how to approach this chapter and I've been extremely busy. I couldn't find the time to update until today.  
Thanks For the Reviews...  
Next Chapter Cat will try to figure out what is going on with Beck. **


	26. Chapter 26

**CAT's POV**

"Beck?" I asked. I really didn't know how to approach the subject. Tori didn't ask me to talk to Beck, but I'm going to do this for her anyways.

Beck was by his locker, he looked up and smiled. "Hey Cat. Everything okay?" He asked.

"Umm...I need to talk to you about...Tori," I said. I know that I paused before saying Tori, because I'll admit I'm not sure what to expect from him.

Beck's facial expression didn't change, "Okay? What about Tori?" He asked.

I bit my finger, "Why are you ignoring her?" I asked.

Beck looked away, "I'm not ignoring her. I was so happy to see her when we went to visit her, but a few days later I find out that she's dating Kendall. I don't know why it even bothers me." He said. Starting to walk away.

I blocked his patch. "I think I know why. Is it because you have feelings for her?" I asked. I mean be clueless, but I'm not blind.

Beck looked at me. "No." He said, and then walked around me. I didn't bother to follow him, because I could tell that he was lieing when I asked if he had feelings for Tori. I looked across the hall towards Jade, who was by her locker and watching. Maybe that's why he won't admit it.

I walked over towards Jade, if I was nervous talking to Beck. I was scared to talk to Jade. "Hey Jade." I said.

"What were you talking to Beck about?" She asked. Didn't even bother with the hi.

"Umm...We were just talking. Do you still have feelings for Beck?" I asked. I eyed her scissors.

Jade turned towards me. "No I do not have feelings for Beck. Why should I?" She asked. That was harsh. She could have said it a little nicer. I think she split it on.

"I was just asking." I said, starting to walk away.

Jade grabbed my arm, "This better not be about Tori. She's not here, and isn't expected to be back for two months." She said. So no one told her that Tori was coming back early. I wondered if I should tell her.

"Tori's going to be back in two weeks. She's still with Kendall." I said.

"What do you mean Tori's going to be back in two weeks?" Jade asked.

I looked around. "Umm..BTR is leaving on tour in two weeks. Tori was given three options, she choose to put her demo on hold and come back to hollywood arts until BTR is back from tour," I said. I was starting to think that I should have said nothing.

"Why not go with them or finish her demo?" Jade asked, getting up in my face.

I took a step back, "It's not my decision. Tori made her decision," I said.

"Hey Jade."

I looked over my shoulder to find Andre standing nearby with his arms crossed. Robbie stood a little further away. He must have gone to get Andre when he saw what was going on. That is my guess. I could be wrong.

"What!?" She asked, glaring at Andre. You know at times like these I really appreciate that Andre can hide his fear. I know that Beck is the one guy who can tolerate Jade, but Andre does a good job when he's not around. Beck hasn't been around much, so Andre has been really stepping up.

"Let Cat go," He said. I don't think she had realized that she had me backed up into the lockers.

Jade moved out of the way and I ran behind Andre. "Why were you yelling at Cat anyways?" Robbie asked.

"Do you know that Tori is returning in two weeks?" Jade asked.

Andre looked down at me and then nodded, "Yeah I know." He said.

"I'm sorry." I said, really low. Andre just nodded.

"What's going on here?"

We all turned to find Beck standing in the middle of the hallway, _When did he get here?_ I thought.

"Jade here had Cat practically pinned to the locker and according to Robbie, was yelling at her about Tori." Andre said, He didn't seem one hundred percent convinced. She wasn't yelling at me, but she was talking about Tori.

"I wasn't yelling." Jade said.

"Cat told Jade that Tori is coming back to Hollywood Arts in two weeks." Andre said.

"Tori's coming back in two weeks?" Beck asked. Opps guess we forgot to tell him too. I thought I told everyone that she is coming back.

Andre looked at me. "Who did you remember to tell Cat?" He asked.

"Ummm..." I said.

"She's not going to remember!" Jade said.

That hurt. "I knew that I told Andre, and I thought he'd pass it on." I said. Andre shook his head. I really didn't want to be the one to tell everyone, I mean Jade's reaction was bad enough. Though I knew that just about everyone loved Tori.

"How long have you known?" Beck asked. Guess he's a bit more interested in finding out when Tori's suppose to be back, then wanting to talk about his feelings for Tori.

"A few days." I said, a little shy.

Andre looked at me, "She told me the next day, I wanted it to be a surprise. But after Cat told Jade, I know that it can no longer be a surprise." He said. I felt really bad. I didn't know that he wanted it to be a surprise.

"Maybe it still can be a surprise," Beck said. Everyone looked at him. We were all wondering what he was planning.

* * *

**Hmm...Wonder what it is Beck is planning now.  
Going to have to wait till the final chapter of hollywood springs to find out.  
I think there's going to be maybe 3-4 more chapters left. I've already been planning the sequel to hollywood springs.  
I know I have said a few chapters back that there was only going to be a couple more chapters, but I keep getting caught up in writing the story. But hey I also said the story is going to end when BTR leave for tour. They haven't yet**


	27. Chapter 27

**TORI's POV**

I walked into the hotel lobby, Gustavo wanted me to record one more song for the demo before he had to leave on tour with Big time rush. I found myself questioning myself if I made the right decision, which was go back to hollywood arts. I know no one is going to force me to change my decision.

"Hey Tori." I looked over my shoulder to find Carlos jogging after me.

"Hey." I said, running a hand though my hair. "I figured that you'd be busy preparing for this tour. Or whatever it is that you guys do before you go on tour." I said, smiling.

Carlos laughed. "We usually don't do anything. Until Gustavo yells at us, then we'll start doing what we're suppose to. Have you heard from Cat?" He asked.

I thought about it, that last time I officially talked to her was when I was upset because I had a tough decision to make. Kendall was giving me the cold shoulder, and Beck was ignoring me. I think he still is, but we have been texting. "Umm..Not for a few days." I said.

"Okay. Well she told me that I can't tell you anything. I made a promise." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Well hey, I have to get going. Gustavo wants me to record a new song today. Lets just hope it happens." I said.

Carlos smiled a little. "You sure you made the right decision?" He asked. I knew what he was talking about.

I was surprised. Both James and Kendall have said that I need to think about my future, and remaining in school was the smart choice. Logan hasn't voiced his opinion, and I don't think he's going to. I never expected Carlos to voice his opinion. "Yeah, I need to school about my education and future. I wondered if I made the right decision, but you know I honestly don't know if I'd like being on the road almost twenty-four seven." I said. That's what worried me the most.

Carlos nodded. "It's your decision." He said.

"See you later?" I asked, pushing the hotel doors open. Carlos nodded and then turned around, heading back the way he came from. I walked out of the hotel. This will probably be my last time recording a song for 6 months. Well it's a good thing that I attend Hollywood Arts, because I'll still get to sing. Which I love.

I walked into the studio and looked around. I didn't see Kelly, but I spotted Gustavo sitting by his piano. "Where's Kelly?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. I was a little nervous being in the studio with Gustavo, I've never been a lone with him.

"She'll be back in a little bit." Gustavo said, glancing up at me.

I looked around, noticing the poster of Big Time Rush. Was that always there? "So do you have a song?" I asked, sitting down on the arm of the couch.

"No. Which is why you're here. You are going to help me. Now while you were at Hollywood Arts, can you think of some of the songs that you've sang?" He asked. Guess he didn't feel like writing.

"Well there's Shut up N dance. Take a hint which is a duet that I did with Jade." I said.

"Would it have to be with your friend?" Gustavo asked.

I frowned a little. "Umm...I'm not sure. She might be annoyed though." I said.

"Hey Gustavo you cannot demand Big Time Rush whenever you feel like it."

I glanced up just as Kendall comes walking into the studio, followed by James, Logan and Carlos. I had a feeling that this might not go well.

"Uhh...I'm your manager. You do what I say. Understand?" Gustavo said. I wondered what Kendall was doing that made him so annoyed about Gustavo demanding BTR in the studio.

Kendall crossed his arms over his chest. "Hey Tori." He said. I waved at him.

"Gustavo, we could of been doing something important." James said, standing next to Kendall. I didn't know James knew how to stand up to him. Guess I was just proven wrong.

"What would be more important then discussing the tour?" Gustavo asked.

"Umm..what about the song?" I asked, still sitting on the arm of the couch.

Gustavo glanced at me. "We'll get to that." He said.

"Gustavo. You were working on a song with Tori? Maybe that's

what you should be focusing on today and talk to us tomorrow." Kendall said. He had a good point there. James nodded in agreement. Carlos and Logan stood a little further away from Gustavo.

"Fine! But I want you guys here at 11 sharp." Gustavo said. Kendall and James kind of teamed up against him there. I would be admitting defeat too.

Kendall and James were the last two to leave, "See you later Tori." Kendall said, following James. I was sad to see them leaving. They could team up against Gustavo when he starts to give me a hard time.

Gustavo looked at me. "What song do you want to do?" He asked.

"I like Shut up N dance." I said.

"How does it go? Sing the chrous of the song." Gustavo said.

I nodded. and started singing the chorus of the song.  
_**Shut up and dance show me whatcha got  
Shut up and dance are you in or not?  
You're moving your mouth, baby, don't speak  
Well, Shut up and dance if you're into me  
Cause I can't wait no more  
To get on the floor  
Don't stop now's our chance  
Shut up and dance, dance, dance  
**_

"Well?" I asked. I honestly didn't know what he was going to think of the song.

Gustavo sat looking at me. He didn't make any movements, he just stared. I was starting to wish that Kendall or James was here. "I...like that song." He said. I let out the air that I was holding in.

"Really? So we can record the song?" I asked.

Gustavo nodded. "Yeah. We can record the song. But first we need to figure a few things out." He said. I was nodded. I was extremely excited that I was getting to record Shut Up N Dance. It was one of my favorite songs to sing and now I was going to get recorded onto the demo.

* * *

**Hey Sorry I haven't updated in like a week. I've been a little busy, but I'm also working on a different story. I'm finding out that it's hard to write more then one story at the same time. But I'm managing.  
Also this may not be the best chapter, I wrote it in an hour. So it was kind of rushed. I try my best with each chapter.  
*Thanks so much for the reviews, I'm glad that you're enjoying the story.***


	28. Chapter 28

**BTR's POV**

"Stop that!" Carlos said, he glared at James and Kendall.

Kendall rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch next to Carlos. "You do not need to be uptight right now. Come on dude, we're going to be leaving on tour soon. See thousands of fans." He said, standing up. But just as he did James jumped at him, tackling him to the floor. Carlos laughed so hard that he fell off the couch.

"Diamond One...Knight Zero." James said, standing up.

"Garcia One. He fell off the couch." Kendall said, he also stood up. James looked at Carlos and started laughing.

Logan was sitting on the couch, "Can't we just for once relax?" He asked.

Kendall crossed his arms over his chest, and raised an eyebrow. "Wait I feel like we're forgetting something." He said. James looked at him, he was curious as to what it was.

"Gustavo!" Logan said, getting big eyes. Just then the hotel door flew open and Gustavo was standing in the doorway. James let out a small scream and then tried to hide behind Kendall. Logan and Carlos both got up and stood near Kendall.

"Dogs! I was expecting you at the studio." Gustavo said.

Kendall looked at his friends. "We forgot, okay." He said. It was clear that he was going to be the one doing most of the talking, since the other three were kind of hiding. Which wouldn't be the first time they've done this when Gustavo was around.

"Oh? You forgot, guess that makes it all okay? Not!" Gustavo said, walking into the room.

"Gustavo relax, we know what to do. We've gone on tour before." Kendall said.

Gustavo smiled. It was a creepy smile. "You know what to do. Then do it!" He said, walking out of the hotel room. He'll cool down by the end of the day. Maybe.

"Kendall, we don't know what to do." Carlos said.

Kendall raised an eyebrow at him. "We discuss what songs we're going to perform, and pack for the tour. I can't remember the rest, probably because someone tackled me causing me to smack my head onto the floor." He said, looking at James.

James shrugged. "It was a 10.0 tackle." He said. Kendall started laughing.

"Hey when was the last time you talked to Tori." Carlos asked Kendall.

Kendall ran a hand through his hair. "This morning why?" He asked.

"Just wondering." Carlos said.

James looked at Kendall and then Carlos. "You two having relationship problems again?" He asked.

Kendall stared at James for a couple of seconds before answering. "No. Carlos is everything okay with you and cat?" He asked.

Carlos nodded. "Yeah, but you know she's been busy. Their planning a welcome back party for Tori." He said. Kendall nodded.

"Do you think she's made the right decision?" He asked.

Kendall sighed. "Yeah I do. If I wasn't in a band with you guys, I'd give up this life in a heartbeat. What's the point of it if you can't see your friends? Yeah you'd get to please your fans every night, but the second the concert is over with. What is there to do? Get back on the tour bus and travel to a different city. Tori misses her friends, and she'd miss them a lot more if she were to come along with us. But it's her decision, she could still change her mind." He said.

James nodded in agreement. "I'd probably give up this life too. Being in a band with my friends is a lot better than being a solo artist." He said. Logan also nodded his head.

"Guess your right." Carlos said, smiling.

"That was a pretty touching speech Kendall." Logan said. Kendall walked over to the couch, grabbed a pillow and threw it at Logan.

* * *

**CAT's POV**

I sat down next to Robbie at lunch, "Where's Rex?" I asked.

Robbie looked at me and smiled. "He had to stay home today. He got sick." I swore I saw both Beck and André roll their eyes.

"How do you know if you didn't catch it from him?" I asked.

Robbie frowned a little and then shrugged. "I don't know." He said.

"Hey."

I looked up to find Jade sitting down next to André. "Hi." I said. When no one else said anything, I looked down and started playing with my hair. No one talked for a few minutes. Guess they were lost in their own thoughts.

"What'd you find out?" André asked. Now someone talks.

"Sikowitz said that we can use the black box theater for the 'surprise'." Jade said, she used air quotes for surprise. I think she still was happy about having to help out.

"Wait. What if Tori changes her mind?" Robbie asked.

"Why would she?" I asked.

Robbie glanced at me. "Think about it. Tori still could change her mind, BTR hasn't left on tour yet. They have like a week left. I think."He said. I nodded.

"If she does, I'll be extremely happy. But also mad because you guys made me help you for the stupid surprise." Jade said. Beck rolled his eyes.

"She hasn't changed her mind." I said.

Beck glanced away. "Robbie has a point. Tori has always wanted to be a pop star, and well if she were to change her mind she'd get the chance to see what it's like to be on tour." He said. I could tell that he didn't look very happy at that thought.

"Would that be so bad?" Jade asked. Her voice wasn't harsh.

André shook his head. "No. But it is Tori's decision, not our's." He said. I really couldn't believe they were saying this. I was glad that Tori was coming back to hollywood arts.

"Tori made her decision." I said.

Beck looked at me. "Cat, I know it's hard for you to hear. But Tori can still change her, and we're going to have accept it if she does." He said.

I stood up. "I need to go to the bathroom." I said. I did miss Carlos, but I missed Tori more. I know her better then I know Carlos. Besides that Carlos is already famous. I don't know what I'd do if Tori would be gone for 6 more months.

* * *

**I'll try to update this story in the next couple days**


	29. Chapter 29

**TORI's POV**

"This is going to be so hard." I said, looking into Kendall's eyes. Last night I got a call from Cat, and she had started crying telling me that she hopes I really do come back to hollywood arts. I haven't changed my mind, but I've been having second thoughts.

Kendall looked at me. "What do you want?" He asked. Big time rush was going to be leaving on tour in a couple days, and it was frustrating. I felt like my heart was torn in two.

"I want to be with you. But I want to be with my friends too." I said. I thought of a quote that I heard. '_For the first time in my life, I felt like my heart torn in two.'_ I seriously didn't know what to do. Guess I never thought I'd never have to go through something like this.

"It's your decision. No one can force you to do something you don't want to do." Kendall said, putting an arm around my neck. He kissed my temple. I rested my head on his shoulder. I haven't been able to spend as much time as I would have liked with Kendall, but he's been busy preparing to leave on tour. I wish my decisions were so much easier. I was so ready to go back to hollywood arts when I made my decision almost two weeks ago, and as the time draws closer for the guys to leave, I find my self having second thoughts. "What do your parents say?" I heard Kendall ask.

"Trina told me to stay away. Which is normal, but I know she does actually miss me. My parents said they miss me, but they also want me to be happy. So that basically leaves it up to me." I said. Kendall nodded. We were sitting outside the hotel, just relaxing under the stars. It feels like forever since I've been alone with Kendall. The other day in the studio didn't count because he was with his friends and he only stayed for a few minutes.

"So how'd the recording go?" Kendall asked.

I smiled. "It went pretty well. Gustavo wasn't as hard on me as he usually is with you guys." I said. Kendall laughed.

"Go figure." He said.

I looked up at the stars and smiled. "It's so nice out tonight. I probably won't be doing anything like this in a long time." I said.

"Yeah. It's pretty quiet out tonight. But I think anything would quiet compared to spending the entire day arguing with my friends over which songs to sing." Kendall said.

"Sucks to be you." I said, laughing. I looked at my cell phone it was almost ten at night. Which meant tomorrow BTR will have only two days left before leaving on tour. "Should probably head in." I said, standing up. Kendall also got up. He looked at and cupped my face. His lips met mine. I kissed him back.

"See you tomorrow?" Kendall asked. I nodded. He kissed me again before walking into the hotel. I glanced up at the stars and walked into the hotel. So many decisions, so little time.

* * *

Since the guys were going to be leaving in two days, well two and a half. I decided to spend the whole day with them. They wanted to go to the waterpark, I guess Carlos was hoping to be able to see Cat one more time before leaving. So I decided to call her, when went on a ride that I didn't want to go on. It looked scary.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Cat? How are you doing?" I asked, running a hand through my hair. The last time I talked to her she hung up on me because she was crying really hard. Though I told her that my decision was still the same.

_"I'm okay. So what's up?"_

"The guys are leaving on tour in two and a half days, and I think Carlos really wants to see you before he leaves. Think you could talk Andre or Beck into giving you a ride?" I asked. _'Please say yes' _I thought.

_"I don't know, maybe." _

"Come on Cat. Look who's closest to you?" I asked, wondering if maybe I could talk them into giving Cat a ride.

_"Beck is." _

Oh boy. I still haven't talked to Beck since they came here to visit. "Put him on." I said. I wondered how long that line was on the ride. It's been over thirty minutes.

_"Hello?" _

"Hi Beck. It's Tori. Okay look, this is going to sound weird but BTR is leaving on tour in two and a half days, and Carlos would really like to see Cat one more time before he leaves. Plus I'm going to need a ride back home." I said. Wow that sounded weird.

_"That's a lot to take in Tor."_

He just had to use the namenick. "I know it is, but please. Plus I miss you." I said. That was true. I didn't realize how true until I said those words. I missed all my friends, but I missed Beck the most. Probably because he's been avoiding me. I've even talked to Jade more then I've talked to Beck. How messed up is that.

_"Fine I'll give Cat a ride. How soon?"_

I thought about it. "How about tomorrow sometime?"I asked.

_"I'm not sure if that will work tomorrow. We're kind of working on something right now. But I think we can leave by midafternoon. It's only like a two hour drive. Would that be okay?" He asked_

That's the most I heard talk to me since we started talking about three minutes ago. I glanced at my phone, never mine five minutes ago. "Yeah that will work. What are you working on?" I asked.

_"That is a surprised. See you sometimes tomorrow. Bye." He said._

The line went dead, he must of been in some kind of hurry. I turned around to find the guys walking up. "So how was the ride?" I asked, smiling. I wasn't even going to mention that Cat was coming to visit. I wanted that to be a surprise.

"It was pretty awesome. Why'd you have to go and chicken out?" James asked, smiling. I rolled my eyes.

"Because I'm a girl, and I'm allowed to." I said. Kendall just smiled and shook his head.

Carlos rolled his eyes. "Excuses...Excuses." He said. I laughed. I realy was going to miss these guys. They certainly know how to make someone smile, even when their feeling down.

* * *

**Quote _'For the first time in my life, I felt like my heart was torn in two.'_ That is from one of my favorite movies; Spirit Stallion of the Cimarron.  
****I wrote this chapter in a hurry. I'm a really fast typer, so once I get going my fingers seem to think for themselves. lol  
Chapter 30 is going to be the last offical chapter of Hollywood Springs...One more chapter to go  
**


	30. Chapter 30

**TORI's POV**

So tomorrow is the day. The guys will be leaving on tour at noon. I know that'll be back in six months, but it's going to be really hard. I'm not good at good byes. I know that I probably will start crying. I was glad to be able to spend the day with Kendall.

"I know your not looking forward to tomorrow." Kendall said, putting an arm around my neck. We had decided to go on a walk around palm woods.

"I think no one is. You'll be leaving on tour, I'll be heading back to hollywood arts. I think it's going to be weird, you know being back there." I said. I've gotten used to palm woods. I do miss my friends a lot, but I think I'll miss Kendall a lot more.

"You'll adjust, just like you did when you first came to palm woods." Kendall said, smiling.

"I'll re-adjust when I come back to palm woods in six months." I said, smiling. I looked up at Kendall, and kissed him. I sighed.

Kendall smiled. "I'll have to make time to call you. But I think you'd be worth it." He said. I honestly couldn't stop smiling, I had a feeling that there won't be much smiling tomorrow. I wondered what my friends would do once I return to hollywood arts, I know that they all know. Cat had accidentally told Jade. Yesterday when Cat and Beck got here, I didn't even bother to hide my excitement. I hugged both my friends. But the excitement quickly died down, after remembering why they were here.

* * *

**CAT's POV**

I looked at Carlos. "You excited for tomorrow?" I asked.

Carlos glanced at me, but he seemed to be thinking about what I asked. "Yes and No. I'm excited that I'll get to see my fans and perform live for them, but I know that I'll miss you a lot." He said. I smiled at him.

"I'll miss you too. I know I gave Tori a bit of a hard time the other day. I thought she might change her mind and leave with you guys. But now I know why she was having second thoughts." I said, playing with my hair.

"These six months will fly by really fast." He said, reaching up and pushing some of my hair out of my face.

I nodded. "I hope that your right." I said. I leaned in and kissed him. I felt him kiss me back. Though it didn't last long.

"I'm just glad that your here. I thought that I'd be leaving on tour without getting the chance to see you again." He said, looking in my eyes. I felt myself blush a little.

"I'm going to miss you." I said.

"I'll miss you too." Carlos said. He kissed me. I rested my head on his shoulder. I wasn't looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

**BTR's POV**

"Hey so what exactly do you have planned for our last official night at Palm woods, for six months at least." James said. He knew that they were going to be basically hanging every day for the next six months, but he wanted to do something fun with everyone.

"I don't know. Why don't we just watch a movie?" Kendall asked.

"Seriously? We usually do something crazy." Logan said. He looked at Kendall and could see that he was thinking of something.

"Is he going to come up with something?" James asked. He was sitting on the back of the couch, and looked at Kendall.

Carlos put his helmet on his head. "I say bring it on!" He said.

"You won't be needing the helmet. Where are the sticky notes?" Kendall asked, standing up.

James looked at Kendall. "You have an idea?" He asked.

Kendall nodded. "It's probably not going to be memorable, but it's going to be funny. Basically we'll wriete something down on the sticky note, like 'meet me in the hotel lobby.' We do that to maybe ten, fifteen people and then sit back and watch as they try meeting up with each other. I think Bitters will get annoyed." He said, crossing his arms over him chest.

"I like it." Carlos said. Kendall nodded.

"You do know that if Bitters finds out that we're behind this, he's going to be mad. So that's good enough for me, because he'll remember it." James said, smiling.

They all liked at Logan, since he was the only one who hasn't said anything yet. He seemed to be thinking. "You know, I think that will work. And we just sit back and watch?" He asked.

Kendall nodded. "Okay let's get started." He said. He finally found the sticky notes. With help from his friends, they came up with who was suppose to meet who, where and when. Tomorrow morning was going to be interesting.

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POV**

"What is going on in here?" Tori asked, walking into the hotel lobby behind the guys. She was walking next to Cat.

Kendall shrugged. He looked like he was tryng to keep a straight face. "Maybe a Big time rush farewell party." he said. Carlos started laughing. There was about twenty people in the hotel lobby, some seemed to be arguing. Bitters was at the front desk, and seemed to be getting more annoyed by the second.

"Really?" Tori asked. She was looking at Carlos.

"Dogs! We're leaving in fifteen minutes, so be ready!" Gustavo said. He tried to maneuver around the people, but the lobby was pretty crowded.

"Did you guys have something to do with this?" Bitters asked, pointing at Kendall.

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "No. Why would you think that?" He asked. Logan hit Carlos in the arm, because he was struggling to keep a straight face.

"Ow. What was that for?" He asked, rubbing his arm.

Bitters glared at them. "I have a feeling that your behind this. I'm going to find out." He said, walking towards the crowd of people. He wasn't going to be able to find out in less then fifteen minutes.

"You did, didn't you?" Tori asked.

"Shhh.." James said.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "That's the least of our worries. In less then fifteen minutes we'll be heading onto our tour bus, while Tori heads back to hollywood arts." He said, looking at her.

"Actually we're leaving a little earlier." Tori said, she was on verge crying. Kendall pulled her into a hug.

"Group hug!" James said, hugging Tori also. Carlos and Logan also joined in on the hug. Tori started laughing, she really was going to miss these guys. They could always cheer her up.

"We'll be in touch." Kendall said, looking at Tori once the group hug was broken up. Tori nodded, and wipped her eyes.

"When are you leaving?" James asked. He looked at his cell phone and saw that they had ten minutes left.

"In a couple minutes." Tori answered.

Carlos walked over to Cat and pulled her into a hug. She was starting to cry, but she knew that this had to be a lot harder for Tori since she knew the guys more. "I'm going to miss you." She said, looking up at carlos.

"And I'm going to miss you too. But like I said last night, the six months are going to fly by." He said. Cat smiled and then kissed him.

"Ready to go?" Cat turned around to find Beck waiting for them, she nodded.

"Call me tonight?" She asked, looking at Carlos.

Carlos nodded. "Yeah." He said. She kissed him again before walking over towards Beck. She turned around and watched as Tori hugged each member of BTR.

Tori hugged Kendall the longest. "Promise to call every night?" She asked. Only those who were close to them would have heard her.

Kendall nodded. "Yeah. Time might vary but I will call." He said. Tori pulled out of the hug and looked up at him.

"I'm going to miss you so much." She said. Kendall nodded. She reached up and kissed him.

"Tori?"

She looked over at Cat and nodded. "I'm ready." She said, walking away. She wiped away some tears and followed her two friends out of the hotel. But before she actually left the hotel, she glanced back once. She gave a little wave and then exited the hotel. She'd be back in six months, so she didn't think of it as a official good bye.

Kendall and his friends walked out of the hotel just as they saw Beck's car leaving the parking lot. "Well there she goes. You two going to be okay?" James asked looking at Kendall and Carlos.

"Yeah. There's the bus." Kendall said, pointing at the tour bus that had just pulled up.

"BTR fans. Here we come." Logan said, smiling. He started walking towards the bus, James rolled his eyes and followed.

"You okay Carlos?" Kendall asked. Carlos seemed to be lost in thought.

Carlos nodded. "Yeah. Just texting Cat." He said, walking over to the tour bus. Kendall smiled, he glanced back at the hotel once and then walked onto the tour bus. Bitters might eventually find out that they pulled a prank, but he couldn't do anything about it until they come back in six months. By then it'll probably be forgotten.

* * *

**I never thought this day would come. *cries* Just joking.**  
**I kind of took my time with this chapter...  
The prank that the guys did is called the sticky note prank...I got the idea off a website****  
As you can tell, I did a POV for Tori and them...and the finally half was written in Third person POV  
I am trying to think of how I want to sequel to go, so I'll probably start writing that in a few days.  
I also want to take time and thank those who read my story and reviewed. I appreciated it alot. **


End file.
